5 Hearts
by Roy D Harper
Summary: At a young age, Naruto activated a forbidden jutsu, the Jioungu. Now watch how the ninja world is changed becouse of this. Alive Minato/Kushina Siblings
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **Hello everybody! Welcome to my second story and first Naruto fic. This story is called '5 Hearts' and is a Naruto Jioungu fic. This is the prologue so it will be shorter that the other chapters without further issues; let's begin!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Biju/Summoning Talking"**

' **Biju/Summoning Thinking'**

" **Jutsu Name"**

" _Flashback"_

 **Prologue: October 10**

October 10 was supposed to be a normal day.

A happy day.

It all changed when the Kyubi no Yoko attacked in middle of the night destroying everything on its way.

How did this happen you wonder?

*Earlier that night, in a cave*

 _That night, Kushina Uzumaki, wife of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, was giving birth to their children._

" _Push Kushina, push!" Minato chanted his wife._

" _I'M PUSHING!" Kushina screamed back scaring Minato who ran and hide behind Biwako, wife of the Sandaime Hokage making her sight "Men…" She said._

 _After some more painfull moments the first baby came out. It was a blonde baby boy, then the second came and it was a redhead girl, and finally the third came and it was a redhead boy._

" _Naruto, Mito and Menma…" Kushina whispered loud enough for Minato to hear. Biwako asked the children to make the check ups and gave the cuple some moments. "Finally we are a family Minato." Kushina said with tears of joy in her eyes._

 _Minato was about to answer when they listen to a scream behind them. When they turned around, there was Biwako dead and a man in a black cloack, orange mask and a single sharingan eye, holding the babies with a kunai against Mito throat._

" _Stay away from the Jinchuricki or they die." The masked man said pressing more the kunai. "Calm down before you do something you regret." Minato tried to calm him down but the man just chuckled "Oh, but I am perfectly calmed. You in the other hand…" Then he threw the newborns hight and pointed the kunai towards their direction._

 _Minato flashed towards his kids and grabed them. But when he landed, he notices that the blanket had explosives tags on it. He threw the blanket away and flashed to a safe loction._

(The fight against Tobi goes pretty much the same)

*In a forest*

Minato teletransported himself, the children, Gamanbunta and the Kyubi away from the village, were Kushina was. "Bunta, I need you to hold the Kyubi for a while!" Minato said to the toad boss that answered **"Fine kid, but hurry, I don't know how much I will hold it back!"**

"I'm sorry Kushina, but I need to perform the dead reaper seal to seal the Kyubi." Minato said in a serius voice "No! You will die!" Kushina screamed with tears in her eyes "She is right Minato." An old voice said from behind.

It was the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, in his black battle armor and with a medic team behind him. With a gesture of his hand the team went to heal Kushina and Minato.

"Sarutobi…" Minato started but stoped when Hiruzen raised his hand telling him to stop "I will do the seal Minato, I have lived my life and fought my battles. Besides, this way I will met my wife in the other world…" Then he started making the handsigns for the jutsu "… I just wish that you give a scroll to my son Asuma. It is in the Hokage office in my documents. You will recognize it, is the one with the kanji of 'Saru'. I hope that he can forgive me with that scroll." When he finished the handseals he exclaimed " **DEAD REAPER SEAL"** And the shinigami appeard.

" **WHY DO YOU CALL ME?"** The shinigami asked, "I need your help to seal the Kyubi into this newborns!" Hiruzen said and the shinigami licked his knife " **VERY WELL, I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL AS A PAYMENT."** Then the shinigami took the power of the Kyubi, divided into two and sealed it, in Mito and Menma, making some whisker like marks appear, three in each cheek. After that, the Shinigami took the soul of Hiruzen killing him.

"Its over…" Minato said and then he passed out becouse exhaustation. The medic team took him, Kushina and the babies back to Konoha.

*5 Days later*

Minato was in the the roof of the hokage tower holding Mito and Menma ready to give his speech. "Citizens of Konoha; As you remember the Kyubi no Yoko attacked 5 days ago. The way that was stopped was thanks to the newest hereos of Konoha, the ones that hold its power; my kids, Mito and Menma!" After that they recived cheers from the people of Konoha.

Now the history of the other child of the Yondaime will begin.

 **And that's a wrap! This is the prologue of 5 Hearts, so that's the reason it is so short. I'm not using honorifics in this story becouse it is to troublesome. Chapter 1 will be out between today and tomorow. Till next time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**


	2. Chapter 1: Black Tendrils

Chapter 1

 **Hello everybody! Welcome to chapter 1 of '5 Hearts'. This chapter is the one in wich Jioungu appear. This is more a childhood chapter than anything else. So let's start!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Biju/Sumoning Talking"**

' **Biju/Sumoning Thinking'**

" **Jutsu Name"**

" _Flashback"_

 **Chapter 1: Black Tendrils**

6 years had passed since the attack of the Kyubi. Things had be going back in a normal pace, but it seems that there is a bright future ahead.

For the Namikaze-Uzumaki Clan things are going fine for everyone but Naruto. Since the age of four, he noticed the special treatment that his siblings recived. They started training since that age with help of Jiraya.

When he asked for being trained too, his parents said that they are going to start training him when he started the academy at the age of 7, the normal age. Becouse of this, his siblings make fun out of him, saying things like, his parents doesn't love him.

So to learn, at the age of five he started getting inside his parents librery too learn. It would be hard to learn all alone, but luckly for him he got someone to help him: Orochimaru.

He still can remember how he met him…

 _*Flashback_ _*_

 _It was a night in wich Minato and Kushina invited the sannins, to dinner. So while the grownups were talking, little Naruto snuck up in the librery._

 _When he got inside the librery, he went to the jutsu section to find a cool jutsu. He was about to grab one when…_

" _KuKuKu, what are you doing Naruto-kun?" Naruto heard behind him. Naruto stoped right in his tracks, and slowly, turned around to see, a tall pale man, with long black hair, purple markings on his face and golden snake like eyes._

 _Naruto didn't know what to say or do. He was caught 'borrowing' jutsu from his father librery. "Well…" Orochimaru said "I-I…" Naruto tried to say and Orochimaru raised a brow making Naruto sight "I was trying to learn cool jutsus." Naruto admited with his head hanging low._

" _And why don't you ask your parents for help?" The snake sannin asked "I tried, but they are too busy with my brothers to help me." Naruto said making Orochimaru frown. Then he got an idea._

" _Hmm, what you say if I help you?" Orochimaru said with a smile. The question bringed a grin to Naruto face "Really?" "Yes, now got to your room, I'll ask something to your dad and then I'll teach you something." Orochimaru said patting his head._

 _Naruto nodded furiosly and then ran to his room waiting for his class. When he left the frown returned. Then he went to talk to Minato about this._

 _When he asked Minato, he only said that he is going to start training him when the academy starts, but right now his brothers need more attention. This only make the frown grow. Then he left, but stopped when Jiraya offered him to help train Mito and Menma. He didn't even answer and left. 'That fool.' Orochimaru thought._

 _*Flashback ends_ _*_

Since then Orochimaru had helped him. That night he unlocked chackra, which surprised Orochimaru, becouse of its great amounts of chakra that he had. They were so great that called the attention of Minato to Hirashin to his room worried that Orochimaru had hurt his son.

Minato was warry of Orochimaru becouse he took the spot of Hokage. But the spy network that he have had been really benenficial. The best part is that he can left the network to his assistant, Kabuto Yakushi, when he is training Naruto.

Naruto by his six year of life had learnt the three academy standar jutsu, one D-Rank Jutsu and a C-Rank Jutsu. The D-Rank is **Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)** , That consists in going underground the opponent and then emerging draging him down, leaving only his head above the ground, and the C-Rank is **Suiton Teppodama (Water Release: Gunshot),** consists in making his own chackra into water to then release it in form of bullets.

The reason that Orochimaru tought him those Jutsu was becouse his dream. They both share it. Naruto a difference of his siblings doesn't wasn't to becaome Hokage like his siblings, it was to learn all posible Jutsu in the world and becoume the strongest shinobi.

Becouse that reason Orochimaru decided to teach him, to help him acomplish his dream.

His social life isn't the best also becouse his siblings. The parents of the other kids (Mostly civilians) Told their children to hangout with Mito and Menma, leaving Naruto alone. But he still have some friends. This are Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi and Sasuke Uchiha.

He became friends of Shikamaru and Chouji becouse when the idiot of his brother Menma went to bother Chouji calling him fat Naruto defended him. That and that he thinks that he is just big boned. That make him friend of Chouji and automaticly Shikamaru.

With Sasuke was different. Naruto once saw Sasuke practicing the **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique).** When Naruto showed himself saing how cool that was, Sasuke chalenged him to a spar. It ended up in a draw. After that they sat in a tree log and start talking. Then they made a promise.

 _*Flashback*_

" _What's your dream?" Naruto asked his new friend "Surpass my brother and becoume the strongest Uchiha." Sasuke said looking at the sky with a smile and a determinated look._

" _That's like my dream!" Naruto exclaimed gaining a confused look from Sasuke "You also want to becoume the strongest Uchiha?" "No! I want to becoume the strongest Shinobi and learn all the Jutsu known by men." Naruto answered. "Oh." Sasuke said._

 _After some moments Naruto had an idea "Hey, let's make a deal!" "A deal?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded "I'll help you train for you to beat your brother and you teach me some cool Uchiha Jutsus." Naruto said._

 _Sasuke after thinking for a while smiled "It seems good for me." Then he streched his hand and Naruto shook it. After some more silence Sasuke asked "Hey, do you want to come and it at my house?"_

 _*Flashback Ends*_

Since then, they became best friends and rivals. Sasuke and Naruto then joined the little group of Shikamaru and Chouji, becoming the 4 of them inseparable.

Besides the 3 friends of Naruto have reasons to not go to his siblings. Mito ignores Chouji and Shikamaru and she is a Sasuke fangirl. Menma calls Chouji fat and Shikamaru lazy bump, Sasuke thinks and calls him weak idiot. Also Menma consider himself Sausuke rival.

When Sasuke told him that his older brother is his true rival, Menma started resenting his older brother, and decided to treat him badly.

But an important date is coming to the Namikaze-Uzumaki siblings. Their 6 birthay. Naruto just hoped that his friends including Orochimaru come. Shikamaru told him he is going to give him a new game, Chouji told him he is going to give him a new special food, he and his dad created and Sasuke told him he is going to give him a copy of an Uchiha Jutsu for him to learn.

But the gift that he was waiting the most was definently the one from Orochimaru. He told Naruto he is going to give him three gifts! And one will be a new Jutsu! He can't wait.

Mito was just expecting her friends Ino Yamananka, Hinata Hyuuga and a civilian girl named Sakura Haruno. And of course 'Her Sasuke-Kun'.

Menma was expecting his best friend Kiba Inuzuka and his crush Sakura.

*Hokage Office*

Minato was talking with Kushina about their kids birthday. They were still talking about Mito and Menma gift, but they already knew the one for Naruto. They are going to start training him. Ever since he started training with Orochimaru they felt they were drifting apart. They could leave the training of Mito and Menma to Jiraya, so they could try and reconect with Naruto.

They were interupted becouse someone knocked the window "Hello sensei." Minato said turning around "Hello Minato, Kushina, I just wanted to ask you two if I can make Mito and Menma sign the toad contract?" Jiraya asked.

"Isn't to soon?" Kushina asked and Jiraya shook his head "No. For their training the best thing is to sign it now." "Okay, but what about Naruto?" Kushina asked again "Don't worry about him. Orochimaru told me that he plans in making him sign the snake contract." Jiraya told her.

"Okay then. Go ahead." Minato told his sensei who smiled and go away. Then Minato and Kushina continue to talk about the birthday party.

*October 10, Namikaze-Uzumaki State*

Naruto was excited. Today was his birthday and his friends and sensei were coming. He took a cool jutsu from his father librery that he was going to show to his friends and impress his sensei with it.

The first ones to arrive were the Yamanankas and the Harunos. Ino and Sakura went to Mito and Menma tried to flirt with Sakura, and failed. Then it was a draw between Hiashi Hyuuga and Fugaku Uchiha both followed by their respective children.

Mito, Ino and Sakura launched themselves towards Sasuke who managed to dodge them. Minato and Inoichi were sweatdropping, Hiashi had a smile seeing an Uchiha suffer, Itachi was with a smile too seeing his little brother misurfutune and Fugaku remained stoick, but in the inside was laughing. Then Sasuke went to Naruto room. Hinata tried also to go to her crush room but was dragged away by her friends.

Then it arrived Chouji and Shikamaru with their parents. Menma tried to intimitadem but once again failed. Both went to Naruto's room while Shikaku and Choza went to his friends.

Finnaly Kiba arrived with her sister Hana who started to talk with Itachi until he left becouse a mission.

*Naruto's Room*

In Naruto room the friends meet and each gave a present to Naruto. Shikamaru gave him a Shogi board, Choji the newest plate of the Akimichi BBQ and Sasuke gave him the scroll with **Gakokyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique).**

Now it was time to show them his surprise. "Hey, Do you want to see a cool Jutsu?" Naruto asked with a grin taking out a scroll with the kanji for 'Forbiden'. "Are you sure we can use that?" Chouji asked eating slower.

"Yes! Orochimaru-Sensei told me that Kinjutsu are super strong type of Jutsu!" 'And deangorous, but they don't need to know that.' Naruto thought. "Hn." Sasuke grunted nervously "This is going to be troublesome." Shikamaru said obiosly nervous.

"Alright, here we go." Naruto said opening the scroll. He did the necesary handseals and chargin a liitle of chakra in his hand he bring it down towards the open scroll and said " **JIOUNGU"**. And nothing happened.

"Well that was-" Naruto didn't finish becouse the black tendrils that shot themselves from the scroll towards Naruto. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Was the only thing that came from him. The other kids were terrified how the tendrils entered into Naruto body.

Orochimaru, Jiraya and Tsunade just arrived when they listened Naruto screamed. They weren't the only ones. The whole house listened the scream.

Minato and Orochimaru rushed towards Naruto room and what they saw horofied them. Naruto's clothes were destroyed and he was covered in stiches and his arms were twiching. They both saw and read the scroll in front of him and frowned. 'Jioungu.' They thought.

Minato grabed Naruto and told Orochimaru to tell the others that there is a Shinobi council meeting. Orochimaru nodded and Minato flashed away.

*Council Chambers*

In the council chambers you could find all the clan heads, the three elders, the Sannins and the Hokage. Minato already left Naruto in the hospital and now he is stabilize. The party was canceled becouse of this.

"What is the reason for this meeting Hokage-sama?" Danzo Shimura asked. Minato really don't like this man, and was starting to doubt to tell him this. But he already passed the no return point.

With a sight he started "Tonight, my eldest son Naruto activated a deangorous Kinjutsu from Taki…" He was interupted by Tsume Inuzuka "Taki?" "Yes, you see, during times of the Shodai Hokage, Taki sent an assasin to kill him. When the assasin failed, Taki to avoid a war, declared the assasin as a Nuke-nin and gave Konoha a copy of its most dangorous Kinjutsu: The Jioungu." Minato explained and everyone nodded and Danzo smirked with an idea.

"What do you plan to do then?" Shikaku Nara asked "That is the thing. The Jioungu without training is deangorous for the user and for everyone else. That is why I called this meeting." Minato said and Danzo spoke up "Give me to me and I-" "No" Minato interupted "But-" Danzo tried but once again Minato interrupted "No. I'm not giving you my son to make it into a mindless weapon. The answer is no Danzo."

Danzo huffed planing already how to get the boy and Orochimaru spoke up "I'll train him. I already do it, and I am the one with the most knwoledge of Kinjutsus included this one." Minato smiled liking the idea and said "Whoever is in favor raise their hands."

Minato raised his hand, so did the other sannins, Tsume, the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Then Shibi Aburame said raising his hand "That is the more logical choice of action." Hiashi Hyuuga raised his hand too "The Hyuuga clan backs up this plan." He said "Hn. Also the Uchiha clan." Fugaku Uchiha said raising his hand.

"Then it is decided. Orochimaru will becoume the sensei of Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. Dismised." Then everyone left.

*Konoha Hospital*

Naruto woke up in pain. Then he saw the white celing and guessed he was in a hospital. He tried to sit down and after some pain he did. He then saw his arms and was schocked. They were all stiched up. His chest wasn't better, it was full of stiches all connected were his heart is.

"Naru-Nii!" Naruto listen and was tackled by a crying Mito. "I thought that you were going to die!" Mito sobbed. When Naruto surpased his shock he patted her head and said "Don't worry Mito, Your Nii-san is really thought." That brought a smile to her face.

"Naru-Chan!" Then he was tackled by Kushina "Are you hurt? In pain? Are you-" "I'm fine Kaa-chan, just need some space to breath." Naruto told her and she release him from the hug he was.

"Bad luck you didn't die." That was Menma from the door. "Menma!" Kushina said "Yeah, that just means I'm stronger than you." Naruto said to his younger brother who just growled and left. "Menma come back here!" Kushina said going after Menma.

"KuKuKu, You really worried us Naruto-kun." That voice brought a smile to Naruto face "Orochimaru-Sensei!" The man walked next to Naruto and naruto lowered his face. "I'm sorry sensei. I did exactly what you told me I shouldn't." Orochimaru just patted his head and said "Don't worry Naruto-kun, the important is that you're safe." The smile returned.

"Besides I got good news, I am officially your sensei." Orochimaru said and Naruto smile transformed into a grin. "Really!?" "Yes, and we got too much to do; Discover your elemental affinity, sign a contract learn a Jutsu-" "Two new Jutsu, Sasuke gave me an Uchiha Jutsu as a present." Naruto informed and Orochimaru smirked "Then we got a lot to do."

"I'm going to teach you a lot."

 **And done! That is chapter 1 and I decided to use honorifics. Finnaly Naruto got the Jioungu and his training began. By the way, Naruto is going to be strong, but I will try to not make it overpowered. That's all, till next time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**


	3. Chapter 2:Trip to Suna and New Heart

Chapter 2

 **Hello Everybody! Welcome to chapter 2 of '5 Hearts'. This is a childhood chapter. Also I will reveal the pairing in this chapter. You will probably guess it on the title of the chapter. Now lets go to the story!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Biju/Summoning Talking"**

' **Biju/Summoning Thinking'**

" **Jutsu Name"**

" _Flashback"_

 **Chapter 2: Trip to Suna and a new heart**

A year had passed since the Jioungu accident and things are looking up. After the accident, it was classified as an S-Rank secret only known by Minato, Kushina, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, The Sannins and the Clan Heads.

Also Orochimaru tested his natural affinity and the paper splited in half saying he have wind affinity, just like Minato. Also Jioungu incrmented his chakra reserves, so Orochimaru decided to teach him **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)** that is an advanced version of the bunshin, the only difference is that the clones are solid and can give the memories that the clone had to the user. Also he teached Naruto **Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)** That consists in creating a powerfull gust of wind that have the power to blow a tree down.

Also Orochimaru make him sign the snake contract. When he did something interisting happened.

 _*Flashback*_

" _So how do I do this?" Naruto asked. They were in a clearing to do the summoning. If Naruto somehow summons Manda, do it when no one will appear._

" _Really easy, Naruto-kun. You just have to write your name with your blood in this scroll, do the handseals and slam your hand focusing chakra on it and said Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Remember just a little bit of chakra." 'Otherwise Manda will demand sacrifaces that I don't have.' Orochimaru thought._

 _Naruto nodded and bit his thumb to draw blood and wrote his name in the scroll that Orochimaru gave him. Then he did the handseals and striked his open palm down in the scroll screaming_ _ **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)".**_ _Then what happened surprised Naruto and confirmed Orochimaru's fears. Manda was summoned._

" _ **Orochimaru!" Manda screamed "Why did you sumoned me!"**_ _And Orochimaru calmy responded "I didn't Manda." This confused Manda, becouse the only one that summoned him was him._

 _Before he could demand an answer he listened a voice from his head "Excuse me, I did summon you."_

 _Manda looked up and saw Naruto hanging from his head._ _ **"You! You summoned the powerfull Manda!"**_ _Naruto only nodded with a grin. Manda glared for a while and then let out a sight with his eyes closed._

" _ **I will accept you as our new summoner, just becouse you mannaged to summon me at such young age. But next time you summon me, remember to have sacrifices."**_ _Then Manda poofed away, back to his realm._

 _Orochimaru grabed Naruto before he hitted the ground. "So, how did I did Orochimaru-sensei?" Naruto asked the man who was still in shock "Yes you did Naruto-kun."_

 _*Flashback Ends*_

After that day Orochimaru told Jiraya, who doubled the training of Mito and Menma. The reason was simple. To show to Orochimaru that the child of the phropecy, Menma, was better. So far Menma haven't summoned nothing.

Orochimaru also thought him basic chakra control excercises like leaf balacing, rocks balacing and now he is training him in tree walking. In words of Orochimaru "I don't want a pathetic student."

Also he learned how to detach his arm with Jioungu and control his tendrils at will. All with help of scrolls and Orochimaru.

Now Naruto is about to start his first year of academy. He remembers the advice that he sensei gave him.

 _*Flashback_ _*_

 _Naruto was falling once again from the tree he was trying to walk on, but instead of falling in the ground like the other times he landed on the arms of Orochimaru._

" _Hey Orochimaru-sensei!" Naruto greeted the man who smiled and said "KuKuKu, Good thing I was here to prevent your fall, Naruto-kun." Naruto pouted a little bit thinking this was the first time he caught him in all day._

 _Then Orochimaru turned serius and said "Naruto, I don't want you to show off in the academy." At the order Naruto frowned "But Why!? I want to show how awesome I am!" Orochimaru couldn't help the smirk at the comment "i know, but an awesome ninja knows how to trick his enemies by pretending to be weak."_

 _This left Naruto thinking, then Orochimaru said "You don't have to be dead last, just a regular ninja. After the academy you can show off."_

 _Naruto grined and nodded and Orochimaru ruffled his hair. Naruto then proceed to continue his training._

 _*Flashback Ends*_

The accademy starts in a month and Minato have a plan before it starts.

The thing is that Naruto had been drifting apart from the family ever since he got Jioungu. So Minato wants to reconect with him before the accademy. With Orochimaru had been really hard becouse Naruto spends most of his time with him training and learning.

So Minato plan was to take Naruto to a trip, just the two of them. He have to do a busines trip to Suna, so he will use that oportunity to reconect with Naruto. What could go wrong.

*Desert*

So far nothing is working. Naruto didn't want to go becouse he wanted to complete the excercise before Orochimaru left becouse his spy network. After convincing him and Hiraishin themselves to the closest seal that he had to Suna he haven't said a word and his answers are short.

Trieng to make conversation Minato started making questions.

"So what have you learn from Orochimaru?"

The question make a smile on the kid face. He loved to talk about his sensei. "A lot! Fuuton, Doton, Suiton, Katon jutsus, the last three were really hard to learn, also the Kage Bunshin, that is really cool and the Henge and Kawarami." Minato smiled at his son. They were finnaly conecting.

"Also I can summon snakes and-" Naruto was interrupted by Minato "That sounds interesting." At the comment still excited Naruto asked "Do you want to see my familiar?" Minato only nodded with a smile.

Naruto bitted his thumb and striked his palm to the ground screaming **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)"** and a poof of smoke appeared. After the smoke dispeled a yellow orange cobra appeared and asked **"You called masssssster Naruto?"** naruto nodded and said "Yes Arishi, I wanted to show this jutsu to my tou-san." Arishi frowned and said **"If you jusssssst want to ssssssssshow off I will take my leave."** Then Arashi disapeared in a poof of smoke.

"Really impresive." Minato said ruffling Naruto hair. Naruto at start felt weird like a feeling that something is odd, then he remembered Orochimaru doing the same thing. Only that this time felt better. Naruto smiled nodded and then the continue to Suna.

*Kazekage Tower*

When they arrived at Suna they were recived and guided to the Kazekage tower.

Naruto was told to wait outside. At some moments he got bored and started exploring the tower.

There he saw a little red headed kid crying in a corner. Noticing better he could see the kanji for 'love' on his forehead.

Getting closer he smiled and said to him "Hi! I'm Naruto, Who are you?" The boy looked up and sluttered "G-Gaara."

"That's a cool name." Gaara smiled shyly at the comment "So why were you crying?" Naruto asked and Gaara lost his smile and looked down. "Becouse I'm a monster." Naruto was confused "Why?" Then Gaara punched himself but his fist conected with sand that protected him. Gaara was ready to lose a posible friend but instead of an insult he recived "WOW! That's so cool!" Naruto exclaimed and Gaara looked at him "R-Really?" Naruto only nodded and Gaara smiled. Gaara got his first friend.

*Kazekage Office*

Minato and the Kazekage were talking about peace arragments when Minato asked "So I heard you have a Jinchuricki in your son, right?" The Kazekage frowned at that "Yes, The little monster is." Now Minato frowned "Monster?"

The Kazekage nodded and said "He is out of control. He can not control his powers." Minato understood and got an idea "Kazekage-dono, What if I reinsforce the seal?" The Kazekage had a quizical look on his face and Minato explained.

"You see Kazekage-dono, Konoha's jinchurickis are left with a seal that filters the Biju chakra for the user to learn how to control it and use it at will. Then by taking care of the Jinchuricki it stays loyal to the village and have self control." Minato explained and the Kazekage nodded with a smile on his face. He treated his son poorly becouse o fear he loses control. Maybe now he can becoume a father to him.

"Very well Hokage-dono, Follow me please." Then both left the office looking for Gaara.

*With Gaara and Naruto*

Both kids were talking with each other knowing each other better. Then Gaara eyes fulled with fear. "F-Father." Naruto looked behind him and saw his dad with another man looking at them.

"Gaara, this man will make your seal better." The Kazekage said and Gaara asked "B-better how?" And the Kazekage smiled "You can sleep for example." At that Gaara eyes widen and he only could nod. Minato smiled and said "Follow me Gaara-San." Then they left leaving the Kazekage and Naruto alone.

The Kazekage looked at Naruto and asked "He didn't harm you?" Naruto shook his head "Nop. He was preatty cool. I hope I can see him again." The Kazekage smiled and left thinking 'Maybe there is a chance.'

When he left a blonde girl that had her hair tied in four ponytails that had been watching the whole thing got close and asked "Why did you talked with my brother?"

Naruto only smiled and said "Becouse he was sad, so I decided to cheer him up." At the answer the girl smiled "Thanks! My brother needed a friend, thanks for being it. I'm Temari by the way." Temari said and Naruto streched his hand "I'm Naruto, Pleased to meet you Temari-chan."

Temari nodded and said "What do you say if I show you around?" Naruto nodded and Temari grabed his hand and started showing him around Suna. That was the rest of the day of Naruto with Temari, which both enjoyed a lot.

When they got back they saw Gaara sleepin in a couch and Minato and the Kazekage shaking hands. Then Minato saw Naruto with his hand with Temari's hand and smiled at the scene.

"Ready to go?" Minato asked and Naruto nodded. After Naruto said goodbye to Temari and left a note saying goodbye to Gaara when he wakes up. He left via Hirashin with his father to a forest close to Konoha for them to talk before Minato have to go back to his duties.

The Kazekage stared at his daughter blush and thought 'Maybe an arranged marriage isn't a bad idea.'

*Road to Konoha*

Minato and Naruto were walking to Konoha, they could Hirashin to there but Minato wanted to talk more with his son and Naruto consider this training. Right now Naruto is talking about his day with Temari.

"You seem to like a lot this Temari." Minato said and Naruto nodded, "Hai, she's preatty cool." Minato was about to say something when four Iwa nin appeared and Surrounded the duo.

"You must be confident to travel by yourself and a brat Yondaime." One Iwa nin aid grinnig. "Naruto stay behind me." Minato ordered Naruto who nodded. "Hey, the brat looks like him. Do you think he is his son?" One Iwa nin questioned "You're right! Hey, Carui! Hold the brat as a hostage!" Another said and Carui nodded and grined getting closer to Naruto.

Minato throw his special kunai to Carui but was deflected by another kunai that was thrown by one of the nins. "I got you brat!" Carui said about to punch Naruto to inmobilizes him but something happened. The black tendrils inside Naruto shot from his arm towards the Iwa's nin arm catching it and breaking it making the nin scream of pain.

That called the attention of the rest. Minato using the distraction charged a doble Rasengan and hitted two of the three nins killing them. The last one turned around and got his throat slit by Minato. Minato was about to kill the last one when he saw it.

His son black tendrils took out the heart of the Iwa nin and putted it inside of Naruto's body. Carui only whispered "Monster…" And died.

Naruto was shocked. He just kill someone. He didn't wanted to kill him! Then he saw his father coming to him "T-Tou-san… I-I didn't want to…" Naruto cried and his father hugged him. "I know, I know Naruto. Don't worry I am here for you." Minato said to calm him down which seemed to work.

Then Minato broked the hug and took out a scroll with the kanji for 'earth'. He opened the scroll and there was a white goat mask with yellow marking. Naruto looked at it and asked "What is that?"

Minato smiled to him and said "This is a mask for your heart. You see, Orochimaru told me that the hearts you are going to obtain might come out to battle if you want. This masks are going to protect and be the face of your hearts." Minato explained and Naruto nodded feeling better already from his first kill.

"So how do I do it?" Naruto asked and Minato answered "Try to focus your tendrils gather around your new heart and pull it out with tendrils around and give it a shape. I'll take care of the rest."

Naruto nodded and took of his shirt and it was the first time Minato saw the stiches. They were all acros his body and back. He also had in both arms. In the wrists and in the upper forearm area.

Then Naruto tried to locate his new heart. He could feel it moving around his body trieng to acomodate itself. When he found it, he focused chakra to pull it out. Then the stiches in his back opened letting out the tendrils that took form of a 9 foot tall monster that was width with his shoulders in the tallest part of the body with long arms that reached to his knees. Minato then putted the mask between in the middle between the soulders. After pushing chakra the mask stayed there. Naruto mentally comanded to wave his hand and the tendril monster did as ordered.

"Cool!" Naruto screamed and Minato chuckled. Naruto called the monster 'Goat' Becouse the mask and putted it back inside him, leaving the mask in the upper part of his back.

Minato knew that his weardrobe needed changes to keep the mask hidden. Then he Hiraishin them both to the Hokage tower to talk about everything with Kushina and Orochimaru.

There were going to be changes, especially in his training.

In two weeks he starts the academy.

 **And done! This is chapter 2 completed. the pairing is NarutoxTemari by the way. Next chapter are the years in the academy and he will get another heart. Can you guess who will it be? Leave it on the reviews. And that is all. Till next time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**


	4. Chapter 3:Academy Days

Chapter 3

 **I am back! Welcome everybody to the fourth chapter of '5 Hearts'. I took some suggestions from the reviews about my writing style and I accepted them so I changed my style a little. Also, two things that I forgot to put in other chapters. This story is based in 'Master of Jioungu' and 'the cost of Living' both Naruto Jioungu stories. Second, this a NarutoxTemari fic. There will be some NaruxHina moments but the pairing is decided. That is the intro. Now, to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Summoning Speaking"**

' **Summoning Thinking'**

" **Jutsu Name"**

" _Flashback"_

 **Chapter 3: Academy Days**

When Naruto and Minato arrived, things changed. Minato told Kushina about Naruto's first kill and she was mad at him for allowing that at a young age. Then she went to Naruto to console him. One never heals from his first kill.

Never.

So people get hobbies to cope with them. Some read dirty books, others eat, and others smoke. However, all have some way to live through it. That was what his mother told him.

His way to cope was to learn. He learned even though Orochimaru had to leave because it turned out that Kabuto was a traitor. He was giving information to others villages according to Orochimaru. So he left to control his spy network by himself and try to catch Kabuto who is still free.

In the meantime he decided to learn more earth and wind jutsus because his new affinities. He knows that he have more than one affinity now because he asked his mom a chakra paper and it splited in half and one half turned into dust.

When he asked help to his parents, they said no. You know the reason? His siblings. Kushina needs to train them and Minato helps her and do his duties as Hokage.

He was disappointed that his dad didn't want to help him to train. Especially after he thought they connected in the trip to Suna.

Kushina knew this so he asked another person to help Naruto's training.

Kakashi Hatake.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Naruto was staring at the silver haired man who was still reading one of his Icha Icha books. Kakashi didn't want to do this, the only reason is because Kushina-nee asked him. But what he have heard from Jiraya, the kid doesn't have talent at difference of Menma or Mito._

" _So… Are you going to teach me something?" Naruto asked._

 _Kakashi still with his eyes on his book "Mmm, I don't know. First I would like to see what you can do."_

 _Naruto grinned, and started to do hand seals. Kakashi lifted his visible eye and saw the hand seals. 'So he knows Justus.' Kakashi thought thinking again, what Jiraya told him._

' _Naruto? Nah, I doubt that Orochimaru taught him something usefull.'_

 _Those were Jiraya words to Kakashi when he asked him about the oldest kid of the Hokage. He will ask him when he comes back from his spy network. When he looked back to Naruto, he was gone._

 _Kakashi smiled under his mask knowing this trick. He jumped when a pair of hands shot from the ground trying to grab his feet. "Nice trick, but you'll have to do better." Kakashi said looking at the hands._

" _Like this?" A voice said from up. Kakashi looked up to see Naruto about to kick him. He grabbed his foot and threw him to the ground. However, something he did not expect happened._

 _The hands disappear in a poof of smoke and 'Naruto' became mud and reformed itself._

' _Iwa Bunshin?' Kakashi asked in his head._

" _ **Futon: Daitoppa! (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)"**_ _A voice said behind him forcing him to replace himself with a nearby log._

' _That is a really strong attack for a 7 years old.' Kakashi thought looking at the tree that Naruto blew away with his attack._

 _He appeared behind Naruto who was panting and smiling "So, Is that enough?" Naruto asked him whom eye smiled. That was enough for Naruto who passed out with a smile but Kakashi grabbed him before he hitted the ground._

" _Just like his father…" Kakashi mused. Unaware for him an ANBU with Ne Written in his forehead was watching the scene who left ready to inform his master._

 _*Flashback ends*_

Since then Kakashi had helped Naruto to control his earth affinity. It seems that Jioungu leaves in the memory every jutsu that the person heart knew, making it easier for him to learn new things, or how he put it 'remember'.

*Namikaze-Uzumaki State*

Today was the day that the academy start and Naruto was excited. This was a chance to learn new things and spend time with his friends at the same time! When he was downstairs Menma went to him.

"So ready to fail school?" Naruto only looked at him and said what Kakashi taught him once.

"Oh did you say something?" Making Menma frown.

He was about to say something when the third sibling appeared "Don't Fight!" Mito screamed getting in the middle of the brothers

"Menma stop being mean to Naru-nii," Mito said looking to Menma who huffed and turned around "And Naru-nii aren't you excited, we'll be together in the academy and became shinobi!" Mito said to Naruto.

Mito after the Jioungu accident became really clingy towards Naruto. But really clingy.

Naruto was about to say something when the three siblings were trapped in a hug. "My babies are going to the academy!" Kushina screamed.

"Mom, Air."

"Can't. Breath."

" ."

Kushina let them go and laughed nervously "Oh sorry, is that you grew so fast." Kushina apologized.

After a breakfast and goodbyes the Namikaze siblings left to the academy. In the way there Mito asked a question she had for a while "Hey Naru-nii, Why do you wear a trenchcoat?"

"Yeah I was wondering the same thing. Why?" Menma asked curios.

In fact, Naruto started to wear a black trench coat who he left open. It was enough big for the people not to see his arms. He also wears a sleeveless shirt that had an opening for the whole back. The reason for this was the mask. It was unconfutable. Besides he was going to get more masks in the future so more space needed.

"Felt like it." Was Naruto response. He was not going to tell them about his 'gift'.

Mito was satisfied with the answer. Menma was too but took it another way and muttered "Idiot."

When they arrived each went with his group. Naruto with Sasuke, Shikamaru and Chouji. Mito with Sakura, Ino and Hinata. And Menma with Kiba.

After a speech that Minato gave, they went into class that it was with teacher Iruka Umino and Mizuki Touji.

'And here we go!' Naruto screamed in his head with a grin on his face.

*Lunch hour*

After the first period of class Naruto decided something: The academy is boring.

They only teach history of Konoha which he knows already or doesn't care about.

He was now outside with his friends eating lunch. "So how are you thinking of the academy so far?" Chouji asked while eating his lunch. (Which was a BBQ).

"Disappointing."

"Troublesome."

"Hnn."

"Yeah, I feel the same." Chouji answered after hearing his friends answers.

They were going to continue when someone hugged Naruto from behind. "Naru-nii!"

It was Mito and then a yellow and a pink blur got next to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun!" Those were Ino and Sakura. And from the distance Hinata was watching or better said watching Naruto.

'Naruto-kun…'

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice coming from the group. "Yosh! What a youthfull conversation are you having my dear classmates!" Everyone turned to the person.

It was a kid from their age with big round eyes, bushy brows and a bowl haircut. He was wearing a green spandex with orange leg warmers.

Everyone looked at him with confused expressions and he introduced himself "My name is Rock Lee, aprentice of the blue beast of Konoha, Maito Gai!" He exclaimed making everybody sweatdrop.

 **(I know that Lee became like Gai when he was on his team but this is my fic!)**

When he was done a girl with brown hair tied into two buns smacked him in the head. She was wearing a traditional Chinese outfit that was pink colored.

"Lee!" she exclaimed and then she looked back to the group with a smile. "Sorry about that. He is impulsive. I'm Ten-Ten by the way."

After they introduce each other Ino asked "You two seems pretty close. You know each other?"

"Yeah we knew each other before the academy started." She said with a smile closing her eyes.

Lee was about to say something when a scream interrupted "Hinata-sama!"

They turned to the direction and saw Hinata with another Hyuuga wearing a beige Kimono and had a bandage covering his forehead.

"Neji-san!" Hinata exclaimed surprised.

"Are these people bothering you?" Neji asked looking at the group.

"N-No. I w-was j-just watching." She spluttered.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Mito said getting close to the Hyuugas.

When the group arrived there and Hinata explained to Neji the situation he calmed down and he introduced himself.

"My name is Neji Hyuuga, cousin of Hinata-sama. A pleasure to meet you." He finished with a bow.

Neji looked at his cousin group of friends and stopped at certain blonde and smiled.

"You are Naruto right?"

Naruto nodded "How do you know that?"

Neji smile grew "Hinata-sama talks about you all the time."

Hinata blushed hard and the rest was gaping except the girls that asked.

"She does?"

"Probably he is talking about me." Menma said smiling smugly joining the group with Kiba following him.

"No. Naruto. You see, some years ago Hinata-sama was attacked by some bullies. Her bodyguard wasn't there so she was alone. According to her, a blonde boy with blue eyes save her. His name was Naruto." Neji explained and there were different reactions.

"Naru-nii is a hero?"

"Hnn"

"My idiot brother?"

"His idiot brother?"

"Are you sure it wasn't Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah Sasuke-kun is the best!"

"Troublesome blondes."

"Hey!"

Chouji was still eating.

"What a youthful spirit!"

"A hero huh."

"Oh now I remember!" Naruto exclaimed. He looked at Hinata but she already passed out of embarrassment.

"This is going to be some long years." Chouji said between eating making Shikamaru sight.

"Troublesome."

*1 year later*

1 year had passed since the academy started and a lot of things had happened.

Naruto decided to be an average student just like his sensei told him. Mito had been even more clingy. Rumors say that she have a crush on her older brother. Menma had improved. He learn the basic jutsu and he right now is the second best following Sasuke.

Right now Naruto and Shikamaru were walking back from training.

"I can't believe you actually convinced me of training." Shikamaru complained.

"Come on Shika. It wasn't so bad." Naruto answered "Besides your mom asked me to help you train."

"Troublesome woman…"

Naruto was going to answer when they saw a man in red and with a Kumo headband from what they remembered in class, running to their direction with something on his back.

If they looked closer the bag on his back was moving.

The man saw them and cursed under his breath, but then by the hair he recognized them.

"Well, well. A Nara kid and the Hokage brat. Today is my lucky day."

Shikamaru and Naruto realized that the man was planning to kidnap them and acted.

Naruto threw a fireball to the Kumo nin who dodged. But didn't saw that the shadow of the fireball stretching to his feet.

In one moment he was immobilized.

"Kagemane succes." Shikamaru said while smirking.

"Great! Now Shika, close your eyes this might be disturbing." Naruto told him who frowned but obeyed.

After some moments Shikamaru could listen to the man screams of pain.

When he opened his eyes he saw the corpse of the kumo nin, Naruto without his trench coat and with a mask stitched to his back and a tall slim figure that had long legs and arms that finished with long claw like fingers. It also had a white porcelain mask of a crow with blue markings.

Shikamaru didn't know what to think. Did his friend just killed that guy? Why does he have a mask stitched to his back? And what is that black thing?

"Naruto; What did just happen?" Questioned the Nara making Naruto sight.

Then Naruto told him the powers of Jioungu to Shikamaru leaving him surprised.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru said while Naruto ordered his newest heart and putted back his trench coat.

"Now lets see what this ninja had here." Naruto said while opening the bag and reveling Hinata with a bruise on her head.

"You damn brats!" A voice said making them see another Kumo nin going their way.

"You ruin the plan!" The nin said but right then a Hyuuga knocked him out.

"Hinata-sama!" The Hyuuga said rushing to the fallen girl.

"Hizashi oji-san!" Hinata said looking to the man.

The now identified Hizashi looked at them and bowed. "Thanks for your help but I will take care of it now." Hizashi said and they nodded and left.

Some distance away Shikamaru said "Hey Naruto…"

"Yes?"

"You need to show me more of Jioungu" Shikamaru said smirking making Naruto grin

"You got it!"

 **And done! That was chapter 3 of 5 Hearts. Next chapter is graduation and team placements. Can you guess from what element the new heart is? Put it on the reviews.**


	5. Important!

Important!

Hello everybody! I'm here to tell you guys something important. I have 3 stories to upload before the year is over and you guys are going to decide the order! The stories are:

DML: Devil May Love: A high school DxD and Devil May Cry crossover. When Dante accepts a job that sends him to Kuoh academy, how would things go?

Metal gear solid: Code Zero: A metal gear solid and code geass crossover. What happens when outer heaven is transported to a world with an empire and a masked rebel with the name of zero? What will Big Boss do?

Bones: A Naruto Shikotsumyaku (Dead bone pulse) fic. When Naruto is born with Kaguya's clan traits and bloodline. Alive parents.

And those are the options. I'm going to put a poll between today and tomorrow. You can also vote via PM and by the reviews. Till next time.

Roy D. Harper


	6. Chapter 4:Team 10

Chapter 4

 **Hello everybody! I'm back with the fourth chapter of '5 Hearts'! Remember to vote for the next story in the reviews, PM me or vote in the poll on my profile. The votes right now are:**

 **Bones: 8 votes**

 **DML: Devil may Love: 3 votes**

 **Metal gear solid: code zero: 0 votes**

 **To see the summary of the stories was in last chapter. Now lets go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Biju/Summoning speaking"**

' **Biju/Summoning Thinking'**

 **Jutsu Name**

 _Flashback_

 **Chapter 4: Team 10**

5 years had passed since Naruto got his second heart and things had gone fine. Without any other villages tries to steal bloodlines at least.

After one of the Kumo nins died and the other were captured, the Raikage, Ay, demanded heads for his ninja dead and imprisonment, denying any try to steal from Konoha.

Sadly, for him, the interrogation and torture department made the Kumo nin tells them about the plan to get the Byakugan for the Raikage.

Because of this action, Kumo cut all relationships with the village and so far, with the rest of the world.

Rumor says that Kumo simply is preparing troops for something.

Rumor or not: It is never a good sign something like that.

Iwa haven't been any better. Iwa holds grudges with them since the end of the war, more specifically, against Minato. Besides, since the assassination attempt some years ago, neither side wanted to be friends with each other.

At least Minato tried peace treatments with them, just in case.

They had passed years since any of this two villages send any genins for the chunin exams in Konoha.

Talking about genins; tomorrow is the Genin exams in Konoha. In other words, Naruto's generation first step to become shinobis and kunoichi.

*Academy*

Naruto just arrived and sited at his usual spot where Shikamaru was sleeping behind him, Choji was munching chips alongside the Nara, and Sasuke was by his side being... an Uchiha.

Kiba and Menma sit at the end of the class next to the window, while Mito and Hinata sit at the front of the class waiting for at least one of her friends.

Suddenly a loud sound came from outside the class, like a stampede, and then the door opened revealing both, Ino and Sakura, entering at the class at the same time.

"First!"

They both screamed at the same time while glaring at each other, and then they proceed to scan the room for certain boy and when they finded him they ran towards the empty seat next to him.

The winner of that race was Sakura who managed to seat next to the Uchiha who let out an annoyed sight and Ino, who somehow was even more annoyed that Sasuke went towards Naruto.

"Move." She demanded to the eldest of the Hokage sons. He just lazily looked at her.

"Mm, what about, no." He answered making the girl frown and then she walked towards the closest seat to her love which was next to Shikamaru who groaned of displease.

After some more minutes Iruka and Mizuki entered the room. Both with some boards in their hands.

"Okay class settle down. Calm down a little bit. I SAID SETTLE DOWN!" Iruka said with his Big Head Jutsu and the class shut up.

"Good. Now we are going to have the genin exams. The first part is a writing exam, the second is a practical exam and finally a Jutsu exam. Good luck everyone." Iruka said while Mizuki was handling everyone an exam.

 **(A/N: The first two parts aren't interesting, so let's skip them)**

After the first two parts of the exam, that were rather easy, only a history test, throw 10 kunai and shuriken at a target and survive 3 minutes against Iruka or Mizuki in a spar, were done they started calling students to another room to do the jutsu portion.

"Naruto Namikaze." Iruka called and Naruto went to the room where they called.

"Very well Naruto-kun, make the transformation technique please." Iruka said with a kind smile.

Naruto nodded and made one handed seal and closed his eyes. Iruka and Mizuki looked confused but then smoke appeared and when it dispersed instead of Naruto it was Orochimaru standing in front the teachers.

"KuKuKu, what do you think?" Naruto transformed as Orochimaru asked acting like the snake sannin.

"Impressive, Naruto-kun. Now substitute yourself with the chair that is against the wall." This time it was Mizuki who said that.

Naruto without warning or hand seals substituted himself with the chair and he did it again to go back to his place.

"Good. Without a hand seal. Now create three clones." Iruka said proud of his favorite student.

Naruto grinned and made a cross sign with his hands and after three puffs of smoke, three grinning solid clones of Naruto where standing looking at the gaping teachers.

"So... Did I pass?" Naruto asked still grinning.

Iruka was the first one to regain composure and smiled "Yes. Congratulations Naruto on passing. Take your headband and make Konoha proud of you." Iruka said handing him a black headband to the blonde kid.

Naruto then came out of the academy grinning about his first step in his ninja way. But then it was replaced by a frown seeing his family.

Or more precise seeing his dad ruffling Menma's hair.

He thought to look some of his friends to celebrate but then he thought that they are probably with their families celebrating so better no disturb them.

So, the other option was to celebrate with Teuchi and Ayame at Ichiraku's.

"Yo." Came a voice behind him.

He turned around and saw Kakashi waving at him while giving him an eye smile.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei." Naruto greeted the Jonin.

"It seems you passed." Kakashi said and Naruto grinned.

"I wonder what was your first clue."

"Who knows." Kakashi answered eye smiling. Then he looked at his sensei and the rest of the family. "Why aren't you with them?"

Naruto lost his smile at the question and looked down "They seem fine without me."

Kakashi frowned under his mask. He already knows about the relationship Naruto have with his family. Then he got an idea to cheer the kid up.

"Hey, what about if we go to eat at Ichiraku's. My treat."

Naruto nodded with a grin and Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Great. Go tell your family first for no get them worried."

Naruto thought about it for some seconds and then with a frown he went to his family.

He saw his siblings wearing their blue headbands on their foreheads just like him. The first one to notice him were Mito and Kushina.

"Naru-nii! /Naru-Chan!" They both screamed at the same time while trying to hug him, who only the mother achieved it.

"Nice to see you pass, son." That was Minato giving him a smile, Menma was only looking in silence.

Naruto managed to get out of the hug of his mother, just to receive another hug from her sister "Hey, now that we are all here let's go celebrate!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah about that, I'm going to celebrate with Kakashi." He said and his sister let go of the hug.

Minato frowned and was about to say something but Menma beated him "Whatever! Just go. It isn't like we needed you."

"Great! Bye, see you later." Naruto said while leaving. Minato and Kushina frowned while Mito was scolding Menma for being mean to Naru-nii again.

Naruto ran to Kakashi and told him the news. The man nodded and then they left to celebrate.

*Next day: Academy*

Naruto sit once again next to Sasuke and with Shikamaru and Chouji behind them.

Once again Sakura beated Ino to sit next to Sasuke and Ino sit down next to Mito. Menma and Kiba still stayed next to the window.

Iruka entered the class alone this time and many students, including Naruto. The one to make the question was Sakura.

"Sensei, where is Mizuki-sensei?"

Iruka stiffened at the question before answering "You see, Mizuki had some troubles and couldn't come today."

The only one to see the lie was Naruto.

After that Iruka gave a speech saying how proud he was from all of them and how proud they are going to make the whole village.

"Now team placements. Team 1..." Iruka started but Naruto drifted away thinking what happened to Mizuki.

"Team 7 consisting of Sasuke Uchiha," This perked Naruto attention wondering if he will be paired with his friend and rival.

"Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamananka. Their Sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

Or maybe not.

"WHAT!" Both girls screamed and then glared at each other while Sasuke was hitting his head against the desk and Naruto patted his back, telling him that he got a good sensei.

"Team 8 will consist of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi."

Kiba screamed of excitement and Hinata looked down for not being with her crush. Shino looked without an expression.

"Team 9 will be Chouji Akimichi, Rock Lee and Neji Hyuuga. Your sensei is Might Gai." Lee screamed something about youth while Chouji munched his potato chips and Neji nodded.

"Team ten is consisted by Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Namikaze and Ten-Ten Mogochi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi." Shikamaru and Naruto looked at each other smiling and nodded to each other and Ten-Ten smiled knowing the strength of her teamates.

"And Finally team 11 will be Mito Namikaze and Menma Namikaze under Kushina Namikaze." Mito celebrated for being with her family but then got a question.

"Excuse me sensei, but why team 11 is a three man cell?"

Iruka shugred "Hokage orders."

Mito accepted the answer and then the door of the class busted open revealing a tall man in a green spandex suit, with orange leg warmers, a jonin flak jacket, a bowl haircut and bushy brows. In other words, an older version of Lee.

"YOSH! Where are my youth full students!?" The man screamed and all the teams had one thought in mind.

'Don't be our sensei.'

"GAI SENSEI!" Lee screamed while hugging the man that gave the hug back.

"Lee, my youth full student. I am so happy to be chosen to be your sensei." At that words Neji widen his eyes and gaped while Chouji droped his chips.

"Gai Sensei!"

"Lee"

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

Then behind the hug an image of the sun hiding over the horizon was seen making everybody sweat drop.

When they broke the hug, Gai said "Yosh! Team 9 Follow me to training ground 9." Then he left running at inhuman speed Lee following him at a close speed.

Neji and Chouji stand up and start getting out of the room.

"I think this is a bad joke from the fate." Neji said to Chouji.

"I hope so." He answered.

Some moments after team 9 left two people entered the room.

The first one was a man with spiky black hair, tan skin, a goate and was smoking a cigarete. The second was a woman with red eyes, pale skin, black hair, and a dress made out of bandages.

"Team 8 follow me." The woman said and then went outside with her team following her.

"Okay now, team 10 follow my lead." The man said and Naruto, Shikamaru and Ten-Ten followed him.

*Akimichi's BBQ*

Team 10 was seated in a table in one of Konoha's most famous restourant waiting for their orders to arrive.

"Very well, let's start with introductions." Asuma said.

"Introductions?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Yeah, you know, like likes, dislikes, hobbys and dreams. Look I'll go first." Asuma said.

"My name is Asuma Sarutobi, I like monkeys, cigarettes and a certain girl, I dislike work to hard and to many responsibilities, my hobbies are reading and smoking and my dream is to honor my dad. Now you go girl."

"Okay. My name is Ten-Ten Mogochi, I like sharp things, I dislike being objectified, My hobby is to help my dad at our weapon shop and my dream is to become a great kunoichi."

Asuma nodded "Go blondie."

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, I like Ramen and training, I dislike idiots that compare me to my brothers or my father, My hobby is to learn new jutsu and my dream is to learn all techniques known by man."

Asuma smiled liking his new team "Piniple head."

"Troublesome. My name is Shikamaru Nara, I like to sleep, I dislike troublesome people, My hobby is to watch clouds, and my dream is to have an average ninja carrier, met a normal girl, not to pretty but not to ugly, marry her, have two children, a boy and a girl, and die first than her." At the end everyone in the group was looking at him.

"Eh, good I guess. Now let me explain the real test." Asuma said and he received wide eyes.

"What do you mean? We already pass the test." Ten-Ten said and Asuma chuckled darkly creeping them off.

"You really thought that what you did there was for real? Only 33% Of the graduates become genins." Asuma said while ten-Ten looked in fear, Naruto frowned and Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.

"And what is the test about?" Shikamaru asked.

"Is really simple actually. You three must capture me." And then 'Asuma' dissapiered in smoke.

 **And Done! That is chapter 4. what do you guys think of the teams that me and a friend did? Because I just noticed how Taijutsu overpowered is team 9. remember to vote for the next story via review, PM or by the poll in my profile. And before you leave a random question:**

 **What character you like the most?**

 **Green Arrow**

 **Green Lantern**

 **The Joker**

 **Leave your answer in the reviews.**

 **Till next time,**

 **Roy D. Harper.**


	7. New Story Poll winner

New Story!

 **Hello everybody! I'm back with the winner of the poll for the new story! After a long time the poll is closed and this are the results:**

 **In last place with one vote: Metal Gear Solid: Code Zero.**

 **I really wanted to write this story. It is inspired by another and its creator is Rafchi, so go and check it out.**

 **In second place with seven votes is: DML: Devil May Love.**

 **For one moment I thought that this story would win, you know. It suddenly had a boost of votes from three votes to seven. In two days!**

 **You guys probably already now the winner but I will say it anyway.**

 **In first place and winner of this poll, with nine votes is: Bones.**

 **It seems that my next story will be my second Naruto Fic. I'm cool with that. It have the potential to becoume really good so I hope you enjoy it. The prologue, Chapter 1 and 2 will be out this weekend.**

 **About the other two storys, I will publish them sometime in the future. Also I want to say that my next story will probably be a Boku no Hero Academia Fic. The reason: I really liked the Anime.**

 **The random question is related to that fic by the way. So if you want to vote the theme of that story choose between Green Arrow or The Joker.**

 **And that is a wrap. Thanks to all the ones that voted and I hope you enjoy Bones. Till tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 5: Real Test and First Missions

Chapter 5

 **I'm Back! After so many moons, I arrived with the fifth chapter of '5 Hearts'. This chapter will be the true genin exam and their first C-Rank mission. Don't expect it to be a gigantic chapter. Because the next one I have planned to be gigantic! Now, to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Biju/Summoning Speaking"**

 **'Biju/Summoning Thinking'**

 **Jutsu Name**

 _Flashback_

 **Chapter 5: Real Test and First Missions**

After the smoke dispersed Ten-Ten had wide eyes. "What just happened?" She wasn't the only one wondering that because many civilians also watch Asuma disappear.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes "A clone." He explained "But it was solid. How did he do it?"

"A shadow clone." Naruto said and they turned to him for an explanation "It is Konoha's own variation of the normal clone. It is solid and can give the user the clones memories. It is really good for spying."

Shikamaru nodded "Troublesome, now what? How can we track him down when none of us is a tracker."

"He left a note." Ten-Ten said pointing to a piece of paper folded on the table.

Grabbing the paper, Naruto read it outload for his team to listen "Clue: Go to training field 10"

"So what now?" Ten-Ten asked and Naruto grinned at her.

"We follow the clue."

Shikamaru sighed "What a drag."

*Training ground 10*

After a run to training ground ten, they found in the middle of the field a note and a timer. They read the note and it says that if they don't find him by three, they will go back to the academy. The timer told them that they have two hours left to find him.

"Now what?" Shikamaru asked and Naruto smirked.

"This." Then he made the hand seals and bit his thumb and put his palm on the ground making kanjis appear and smoke puffed.

 **"Summoning Jutsu!"**

When the smoke dispersed a green snake of the size of a German shepherd dog was standing there. Ten-Ten was surprised and a little bit scared, while Shikamaru remained with his usual expression seeing the Jutsu before.

 **"You called, Naruto-ssssssama?"** The snake asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yes Ekusupurora-san, I need you to track the one who wrote this." Naruto told the snake putting the note close to the snake's nose who smelled it and nodded.

 **"Follow me."** The snake summon said and Ten-Ten and Naruto were about to follow when Shikamaru talked.

"Wait."

They turned to him "What's wrong Shika?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and explained. "We need a plan. We can't go head first against a Jonin, that is stupid."

Ten-Ten nodded "You're right. So any ideas?"

Shikamaru got in his thinking pose confusing Ten-Ten. After a while he smirked. "I do."

*With Asuma*

Asuma was sitting on the base of a tree. We was waiting for his team to find him. If they can.

Asuma recently got back from his duty of the 12 guardians and was chosen to take a team. Thing that he did not wanted.

But after seeing his team, he started to change his mind. The Yondaime eldest kid, that rumor said that was trained by a Sannin, the Nara heir, and the daughter of the best weapon maker in Konoha.

Was he nervous, yes. But he wanted them to pass the test and become their sensei.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the earth shaking below him. It was hard to hear but not for him. He smiled knowing he was found.

He jumped just in time to avoid a hand trying to grab his leg and he was surprised. Not because the attack, because the hand wasn't connected to a body, instead it was connected to some black tendrils. He remembered Kakashi's words.

 _"The kid got a special jutsu with him. Watch out."_

'Interesting.' Asuma thought. The hand noticing that it failed his mission went back underground.

Just then, a barrage of Kunai and Shuriken went flying towards Asuma who dodged them.

When he landed he saw both, Ten-Ten and Naruto in a fighting stance towards him. He smirked 'I wonder with what plan they came up with.' He then noticed something that creeped him out.

Naruto wasn't using his trench coat, so you could see the stiches in his arms and a twitch from time to time.

Good for him he can't see his masks from that angle.

Yet.

 **"Futon:Daitoppa!"(Wind Release: Great Break though)** Naruto shouted before throwing out of his mouth a powerful gust of wind, while Ten-Ten threw even more kunais and shurikens at him. With the strength of the jutsu the weapons had even more strength and speed. Enough to go through the trees.

Asuma jumped out of the way but he failed to notice that the weapons had ninja wire and one of them got his right foot.

Before he could cut the wire Naruto was already making the hand seals faster that a normal genin should do, especially a fresh one out of the academy.

 **"Rakurai no Jutsu!"(Lighting Bolt Technique)** Naruto exclaimed and shot from each hand a short bolt of electricity numbing Asuma's hands, before he could get hold of his kunai to cut the wire.

'So, the wire was a distraction.' Asuma thought while landing. But when he landed he felt that he couldn't move.

"Kagemane success." A voice said behind him making him look from the corner of his eye, and saw that his shadow was stretched towards Shikamaru who was standing there with his hands on the respective hand seal of the jutsu, looking at him smugly.

Asuma closed his eyes and smiled "Nice plan you guys made," at the compliment the three genins smiled "But sadly I'm just a clone." And once again 'Asuma' disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"Aw, come on!" Ten-Ten complained while Naruto and Shikamaru frowned.

"Hey, why the long faces?" A voice asked above them and they looked up to find their sensei sit down on the branch of a tree, smoking. Seeing the distressful faces of his students he smiled "Don't worry. You all pass the test for catching my clone. I told him to go easy on you guys, but it seems that he went, way too easy."

Naruto glanced at Ekusupurora who was looking down in shame **"Forgive me masssssster."** Then the tracker snake left with a puff of smoke, back to his realm.

"Damn snake." Naruto muttered and Asuma laughed.

"Don't blame the snake Naruto. I left my clone with something that attracts snakes, it probably confused the little guy." Asuma explained and Naruto nodded.

"Now, mind telling me your little plan?" Asuma asked and Shikamaru smirked.

"It's actually really simple..."

 _*Some Minutes ago*_

 _"Ok so this is the plan, Naruto and Ten-Ten, I need you two to distract him and get him off balance." Seeing Naruto and Ten-Ten_ _both nod he continued "And I need you to take out his hands."_

 _"His hands?" Naruto asked and Shikamaru nodded his head._

 _"Yes, that way he can't use any type of defensive jutsu, or use any weapons." The Nara explained._

 _Naruto smirked "I think I have something."_

 _Shikamaru smirked "then we got a plan."_

"...And that's pretty much all." Shikamaru explained and Asuma nodded satisfied.

'A great mind, fit for a Nara.' Asuma thought and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, mind telling what was that little trick you did, and why you are all stitched up? Remember, trust in a team is fundamental." Asuma told him and Naruto thought what to do.

"Yeah, and why do you have masks on your back?" Ten-Ten asked, a little creeped out. Not that she will say it out loud.

With a sight Naruto said "It's a long story."

Asuma took another drag of his cigarette "We got time."

Then Naruto told them the story of how he got Jioungu, and its abilities, including that he can steal people hearts. They were disturbed by that part.

Asuma had a serious face "Okay. Naruto, don't use the Jioungu abilities unless is an emergency. So far you know, you have multiple elements, ok?" Naruto nodded and Asuma turned to Ten-Ten and Shikamaru "This stays between us." He stated and they nodded.

Then Asuma smiled "Well, meet me here tomorrow at 7 AM sharp, then we will take our first missions. I'll will take you guys to celebrate, but I need to report. See ya tommorow." Then he left via shunshin.

Ten-Ten let out a sigh of relief, Shikamaru and Naruto smirked. "Hey guys, want to go to Ichiraku's to celebrate?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Ten-Ten answered.

"Troublesome, but let's go." Shikamaru said and left.

*Hokage tower*

All the Jonin sensei were in the same room with the Hokage sit behind his desk. They were going to report if they teams passed.

"Team 1 failed."

"Team 2 failed."

"Team 3 failed."

"Team 4 failed."

"Team 5 failed."

"Team 6 failed."

"Team 7 pass." Kakashi said cheerfully surprising many in the room.

"Team 8 pass." Kurenai said with a small smile.

"YOSH! Team 9 pass in a youthful way!" Gai screamed making everybody sweatdrop.

"Team 10 pass." Asuma said smiling. Minato smiled hearing that one of his kids pass.

"Team 11 pass." Kushina said grinning and Minato smiled even more hearing that all his kids pass.

"Okay, everyone but Asuma dismissed." Minato said and everyone but Asuma left.

"Asuma, I assume you already know my son's Naruto, 'gift'" Minato asked and Asuma nodded.

"Yes, it will come handy in the future. Don't worry Hokage-sama, the secret is safe with me." Asuma said and Minato smiled and dismissed him.

*Namikaze Compound*

Naruto arrived home to see his brother and sister, dirty and bruised. "What happened to you guys?"

Mito looked at him "Kaa-san took our headbands and said that if we don't get it back by noon we will go back to the academy." Mito whined.

Menma then noticed that his brother was unscratched "What was your test?"

"We needed to capture our sensei. It was relative more easy that yours." Naruto said and Menma grunted. Then Naruto sit down next to his sister.

"So what do you think is going to be our first mission?" Mito asked both of her siblings and Menma smirked.

"Probably save a princess or stop a revolution." Menma wondered outload.

"Yeaaaah, that's not going happen any time soon." Naruto said and his siblings turned to him "Kakashi-sensei told me that the first missions are basically chores, that civilians are too lazy to do themselves."

Both siblings blinked "Really?" Mito asked and Naruto nodded.

"It sounds stupid." Menma said and Naruto shugred.

"Maybe, but that's how things are."

*One Month Later*

A lone figure was running through the woods trying to lose his chasers. He stops to rest thinking he made enough distance. That was his mistake.

"Shadow Master, are you in position?" A voice asked through the radio.

"Troublesome, But yes I am." Another voice answered throught the radio.

"Good, and you Weapon Mistress?" The first voice asked.

"Yes, Chainsmoker-sensei." A female voice confirmed.

"Great, and finally you Ragdoll." The same voice asked once again.

"In position sensei." Another voice confirmed.

"Good, now we attack in three..."

"Two,"

"One..."

"Now!" The voice ordered and Naruto and Ten-Ten jumped at the objective that tried to run but found himself paralyzed because Shikamaru technique.

Naruto grabbed the objective that was the Daimyo's wife cat, Tora.

Also known between Konoha's shinobi: The Demon Cat.

"I got the objective!" Naruto exclaimed holding Tora for the tenth time this month. Once out of Shikamaru's Jutsu, the cat start scratching Naruto's face.

So Naruto threw it towards Shikamaru, that grabbed him and the cat startted to scratch his face now.

Shikamaru threw it at Ten-Ten who caught it and the cat calmed down in the kunoichi's arms. "Oww, poor kitty. Did the mean kids scare you." Ten-Ten cooed the cat and it nodded while the boys were frowning with scratches in their faces.

"Can we go now?" Naruto asked his sensei who looked at the situation really amused and then he nodded.

"Yeah, let's go for our paycheck." Asuma said and they left with Tora towards the Hokage tower.

*Hokage Tower*

Minato was really amused to see his son, Shikaku's son all scratched while their female teammate hold the demon cat on her arms, who was sleeping soundly.

After they gave the cat back to his owner and get the life squeezed out of him by her hugs, Asuma finally asked the question. "Hokage-sama, I think that my team is ready for a C-Rank mission." At the question, the genins looked hopefully at Minato.

Minato checked the files of team 10 and sighed. "Very well Asuma, your team had completed the necessaries D-Rank missions so you have the mission. It is to escort a messenger from here to Suna." Minato explained and the team nodded. Asuma grabbed the report and told his team to meet him at the gate in 30 minutes.

*30 Minutes later, Konoha's Gate*

Team 10 and his client that was a man in his forties, named Jin, were exciting Konoha.

"I wonder how Suna is." Ten-Ten wondered outload.

"Hot and Dry." Naruto answered and everyone turned at him with the exception of Shikamaru.

"You have go to Suna, Naruto?" Asuma asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, once when I was little. This is actually my second time out of the village." Naruto answered and Jin looked at him with a smile.

"Man, it must be great to be the Hokage kid." Jin told him and both Asuma and Naruto looked at him.

"I guess, why you ask?" Naruto asked.

"Because you can travel, everyone respects you, you get training from the strongest Ninja of the village." Jin explained and Naruto looked down.

"It seems great if you actually received all that." Naruto answered and Shikamaru gave him an sorry look while Jin and Ten-Ten were confused. Asuma seems to realized something.

'So you too.' He thought.

To break the tense atmosphere Ten-Ten asked Jin "So, what is that letter about, Jin-san?"

Jin looked at her "Don't know. Only know that it was written by the Hokage for the Kazekage."

Ten-Ten nodded and the rest of the way was in silence.

*Suna gates, three days later.*

The trip to Suna was relative calm without any

After three days, Team 10 and Jin arrived at Suna, were a genin team and their sensei were waiting for them. Out of all them, Naruto knew two of them.

"Hey Gaara, Temari-chan." Naruto greeted his two friends who smiled and nodded their heads.

But the other kid, that was in some sort of black cat jumpsuit with purple marks on his face frowned. "Oi brat, who are you, and how you know my brothers?" The kid demanded.

"Kankuro!" Temari scolded her brother.

"He is Naruto." Gaara told him and Kankuro sneered.

"I thought he was bigger."

"And I thought that boys didn't use make up." Shikamaru said and everyone, included Gaara and the Suna siblings sensei smile.

"It's war paint." Kankuro defended himself with no effect.

"Well I'm Baki, their sensei." Baki introduced himself towards team 10. "And we will take it from here." Then he turned around to leave.

"Well, see ya next time, Gaara and Temari." Naruto said his goodbyes which his friends from Suna responded and Team 10 went back towards Konoha.

*Forest*

Team 10 was jumping from tree to tree to get back to Konoha faster. They already dominated the tree walking and tree jumping and now they are practicing the water walking. Except Naruto who learned that with Orochimaru.

"Hey Naruto, you know those two when you came to Suna?" Temari asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I still talk with Temari-chan with letters." Naruto informed them and Shikamaru smirked.

"So she is like your girlfriend?" Shikamaru smirked and Naruto blushed.

"What? No. We're just friends." Naruto defended himself but the tint of red on his cheeks didn't help his case.

"Whatever you say Naru-chan." Ten-Ten smirked at him.

Naruto let out a sigh "You guys aren't dropping it, right?" Both of them nodded.

Asuma was laughing at his students antics but stopped when he saw a little red toad with a scroll on his back.

The genins stopped too, and waited for the sensei to reveal them the content of the scroll.

After Asuma wrote his response and the messenger toad left, he turned to his students to inform them what was that.

"Change of plans, we're not going to Konoha yet. We must made a stop at the land of waves." Asuma told them and Ten-Ten asked.

"Why sensei?"

Asuma looked dead serious "Team 7 needs back up."

 **And done! That was chapter 5 of '5 Hearts'. It was slightly longer that expected but, that's better. Next chapter I promise a lot of action even though I'm not that good writing fighting scenes. Also I have some questions about the story.**

 **1:Do you find Naruto to OP?**

 **2:Is this Naruto like canon or OOC for you?**

 **3: Do you want to have Shikamaru and Ten-Ten as a pair?**

 **The last question I really want you guys to vote on that. It just occurred that to me right now. And that's all for today's chapter. Stay tune if you want to see the Battle of Wave. Till next time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**


	9. Chapter 6: The Battle of Wave

Chapter 6

 **I'm Back! How are you all doing? Great? All right! Now as promised I this chapter is the Battle of Wave, in other words; Zabuza and Haku will fight against Konoha shinobi. And basically, I'm going to make the whole Wave arc in this chapter. I see great things in this chapter, action, storytelling, friendship and more! And you know what else is great? My new story 'Son of the Apocalypse'! It is a Fairy Tail fic, so if you like the Anime go and check it out. Now, to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking'

 _ **"Summoning/Biju Speaking"**_

 _ **'Summoning/Biju Thinking'**_

 **Jutsu Name**

 **Chapter 6: The Battle of Wave**

Team 10 was jumping from tree to tree the faster they can towards Wave. But for the genins the reason is still unknown.

"Sensei?" Ten-Ten asked and Asuma let out a 'Hmm'. "Why exactly team 7 needs backup?"

Asuma sighed still moving from tree to tree and said "They seemed to encounter stronger opponents than expected, A Class Nuke-Nin, to be precise and Kakashi might need some help to fight him off, and even more if that nin have some sort of help."

Ten-Ten nodded already wondering who they would have to fight and Naruto that seemed to have the same question asked "Does this Nuke-Nin have a name?"

Asuma nodded with a frown "Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the mist."

At the name Ten-Ten let out a little scream hearing the name from his dad and not listening so many good things about him.

Shikamaru frowned "Why is he involved in a C-Rank mission?"

Asuma frown didn't disappear "It seems that the client tricked us so he could pay less for a higher rank mission."

Naruto frowned now "But if the mission rank is wrong why they don't come back instead of we going there to help them out?"

Asuma lifted his shoulders "I don't know." The rest of the trip was in silence and each one of them wondering what will happen now.

 ***At Tazuna's House***

Team 10 arrived to find team 7 resting in Tazuna's, The bridge builder, House. There was also Tazuna drinking sake and a woman in the kitchen cooking.

Sasuke was the first one to notice them and to try to get away of the fangirls that were so close to him he stand up and went to his friends. "Long time no see."

Naruto grinned and Shikamaru let out a 'Troublesome Uchiha' but he said it with a smirk.

Asuma interrupted the friend's reunion with a cough "It's great the friends are back together, but I need to talk with Kakashi."

"Yo." Kakashi said from the stairs, slowly coming down and his team rushed to help him.

"It seems you received it hard. " Asuma joked and Kakashi chuckled.

"Not that hard, it was only overuse of my sharingan."

Asuma chuckled before turning serious. "Mind telling what happened?"

At that, Tazuna almost choke on his sake, and looked down in shame.

Then team 7 started to tell them what happened. From the demon brothers that they met before getting in Wave and the encounter with Zabuza, and the mysterious hunter-nin that took Zabuza's body with him before Kakashi could kill him.

Team 10 nodded and Naruto said "So Zabuza is still alive..."

This shocked team 7 minus Kakashi. "What are you saying baka! We just told you that-" Sakura started but was interrupted by Shikamaru.

"Senbons aren't the best options to kill. They are better use to in mobilize." Shikamaru explained and Ino was about to counter when Ten-Ten talked

"They're right you know? My dad is a weapon expert, and he taught me that senbons aren't that lethal. And in certain points of the body like the neck, it can put someone in a dead like state."

"That's correct." Kakashi told them "That's why we need to prepare for them to come back."

"C-Co-Come back?" Sakura asked and Kakashi nodded.

"If Zabuza is alive, he'll come back sometime. I would say, in a week."

"The day that the bridge is finished..." Sasuke said and they nodded.

"Exactly, so tomorrow we start training. No go to sleep." Kakashi said and everybody went to their respective bedrooms. Or whatever space they have to sleep.

 ***Next day***

The next day both teams started their training. Team 7 started the tree climbing exercise while team 10 the water walking exercise.

Naruto already knowing both was put as guard while the workers worked on the bridge.

Naruto was sitting on the edge of the bridge his legs hanging and he was thinking about his life.

About the jealousy he felt against his brothers, to the Jioungu incident, to his teachings from Orochimaru, the meeting with Temari...

Thinking about her makes him feel weird in some way. It is hard to explain but it makes him happy. He might just ask that to someone else later.

'Maybe Asuma-sensei...' He tough in his head.

"Mind if I seat here?" Talking about the devil.

"Sure sensei." Naruto answered looking at the water while Asuma sit down next to him and took a drag of his cigar.

"There is something I need to ask you" Asuma said and Naruto looked at him.

"What is it?"

"It is about your family. How is your relationship with them?" Asuma said and Naruto looked back to the water with a sad face.

"It could be better."

"That doesn't give me an answer you know."

With a sigh Naruto answered "It isn't great but it isn't horrible. But..."

"But?" Asuma said with a raised brow.

"It wouldn't kill them to pay more attention to me." Naruto said and Asuma frowned.

"You know, something similar happened to me." This caugh Naruto attention who looked at him but didn't say anything.

"I am what is consider as a rebel son. And my old man, the Sandaime didn't like that. But what he didn't know that I was asking for his attention. Because during those time he was more focused on the Sannin than me. And that made me mad. So the day that I was invited to join the 12 fire guards I accepted, just wanting my dad to stop me. He didn't do anything but give a nice goodbye and good luck. I was pissed. Some years later I recived a letter from the Yondaime, telling me that my dad died. Even after all that happened between us, I cried a lot. Because I could never tell my dad, I'm sorry for being an asshole and I love you dad."

At the end Asuma wiped a tear that leaked out of his eye and Naruto was thinking again. "And how does that relates to me?"

Asuma smiled sadly "That I don't want that what happened to me, occurs with you."

Naruto nodded "Thanks sensei, I'll take that to mind."

Asuma nodded with a smile and was about to leave when Naruto asked "Have you ever be in love before?"

Asuma was surprised by the question but still answered "Yeah, in fact, I'm in love right now."

Naruto smirked "With Kurenai-sensei?"

Asuma opened his mouth and closed it trying to think of a comeback but nothing came as Naruto was laughing at his Sensei distress.

"Oh, shut up. Is the same for you with that Temari girl." Now Naruto blushed and look away.

Asuma smirked "So you do."

"Shut up chain-smoker-sensei." Naruto said and Asuma chuckled. The rest of the day was in

comfortable silence.

 ***Some Days Later***

Both teams, their sensei, Tazuna and his daughter Tsunami were all in the table eating.

Their training had gone well and they are ready to face Zabuza. That it will probably be tomorrow.

Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru were catching up, the girls were talking about a little bit of everything (Ino and Sakura added Sasuke in some parts) the jonin senseis were talking and Tazuna and Tsunami were talking. Everything was fine until...

"Why do you even bother?" Came a voice of the stairs and everyone turned to it and saw Inari, Tsunami's son.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked and Inari frowned.

"Why do you even bother training and asking for backup, if at the end you are all going to die!" Inari screamed and the girls and Inari's family looked shocked.

"Inari!" Tsunami screamed at her son but he ignored her.

"Is the truth! Everyone that faced Gato end up dead!" He screamed and Naruto had enough.

"Shut up." He simply said and the kid glared at him.

"You shut up! You don't know what pain is! You all come from a ninja village where everything is great! So-" He was interrupted by Naruto.

"I said shut up, brat. I don't know what happened to you and I don't care. We all have our own stories. So, stop whining and continue living!" Naruto screamed at the end and then he stormed out of the house while Inari ran towards his room.

Sasuke and Shikamaru were about to check on Naruto but Asuma stopped them. "Let him cool off."

 ***The next Morning***

Naruto had fall asleep outside last night after destroying a lot of trees out of frustration. When he starts feeling the rays of the sun hit his eyes he slowly opened his eyes to see a beautiful girl in a green kimono recollecting some herbs.

So, being a gentleman, he stood up and went towards the girl "Need help?" He asked and the girl looked at him and smiled softly at him.

"I would appreciate that thank you." She said sweetly and they both started picking herbs.

After a while the girl introduced herself "I am Haku by the way."

Naruto smiled "Naruto Namikaze."

"So, you are a shinobi?" She asked and Naruto nodded.

"That's right and you are?"

She giggled "Just a normal civilian picking herbs for a friend."

Naruto nodded and they continued picking herbs when they were done Haku was about to leave when Naruto said "Say hello to Zabuza from my part."

Then he left a surprised Haku that went to tell what happened to his master.

 ***Later that day***

"So, what's the plan?"

That was a question. They knew that Zabuza and his helper will attack tonight. So they need a plan.

"Can we just all go to fight Zabuza?" Ten-Ten asked and Asuma took a drag of his cigar.

"We could, but probably Gato might target Tazuna's family so, some will stay guard here."

"Who?" Sakura asked Kakashi eye smiled.

"Sasuke and Naruto."

Everyone included Asuma looked at him shocked "What?" Asuma asked.

Kakashi still eye smiling "Sasuke and Naruto will stay."

Shikamaru decided to butt in "Those two the best to fight whoever that comes with Zabuza. Why stay here?"

Kakashi took out his book and start reading it while answering "Exactly, I can guess that the others can weaken it or even defeat whoever that comes. So when Naruto and Sasuke comes, it will caught him or her by surprise."

Everyone but Naruto and Sasuke nodded and before they could complain Shikamaru said "It sounds good to me." The Namikaze and Uchiha knew better that to complain to their Nara friend.

"Fine, we're staying." They both said looking down.

"Good! So everyone but Naruto and Sasuke go to the bridge. And you two do a good job." Then everyone but the mentioned left.

"This suck." Naruto complained and Sasuke nodded before standing up.

"Might as well check out the perimeter." Naruto nodded and both gennin headed out.

They started walking around the surroundings of the house in silence trying to catch anything suspicious.

"So we just need to kidnap the family?" They both heard someone say that and they got closer, they hid themselves in the trees and saw four thugs walking towards the house

"Yeah, but if the daughter is hot we can have our way with her." Another said and they all laughed and Sasuke had enough and was about to jump to fight, but Naruto hold him.

Sasuke gave him a look and Naruto looked serious at the thugs "I'll take the two of the right and you the two of the left."

Sasuke nodded and jumped to the air and made handseals. While Naruto jumped down made some handseals and push his hands against the ground.

 **"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu)"** Sasuke scremed calling the attention of the thugs that looked up to see a barrage of fire balls coming their way.

 **"Doton: Doryuso! (Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears)"** Naruto screamed and from the ground spikes emerged going to his side of the thugs.

They didn't have time to blink before both attacks hit them. The spikes impaled both thugs, killing them, while the fireballs hit one thug in the chest and head killing him while the other received them in one arm and one leg leaving it with 3rd degree burns.

Sasuke was in shock. They just killed 3 people. Three human's lives'. He became a murderer.

Naruto noticed this and shook his shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

Sasuke shook his head "No! We just killed them!" He screamed at him but Naruto stayed calm.

"It was them or us. They are the bad guys that we need to defeat. I know it is hard but we, as shinobi, need to deal with this. Because it will not be the last time we kill."

Sasuke nodded slowly before answering "How do you live with this?" He asked already knowing when he was forced to kill that Iwa-Nin.

Naruto let out a sigh "You need to find some way to deal this your own way. If you need I can help you." He said with a smile and Sasuke nodded still shocked.

"E-Excuse me..." A soft voice said and they turned to see Inari looked scared.

"Inari." Sasuke said softly and Naruto got at his eye level and looked at him at the eye,

"Inari. We need you to get as much people to fight. The revolution against Gato, starts and ends today. Can you do that?" Inari nodded quickly and Naruto smiled "Great! Now go." Then Inari took running towards the town.

"You are idiots..." The survivor thug said to them and they looked at him "Gato is going to kill everyone and you can do nothing about it."

"Oh shut up!" Naruto said and kicked him at the head knocking him out, then he and Sasuke tied him up to a tree and left running towards the bridge.

 ***At the same time at the Bridge***

When The rest of team 7 and 10 plus Tazuna arrived at the bridge, it was covered by mist and dead bodies. Tazuna looked horrified.

"T-Th-They are all dead!" Tazuna screamed and it was heard a chuckle.

"Yes, and you're next." Zabuza said coming out of the mist, sword at hand supported on his shoulder and by his side it was the fake hunter-nin.

"Okay, Asuma and I will take on Zabuza, Shikamaru and Ten-Ten will take on his helper, and Sakura and Ino will protect Tazuna." Kakashi said taking out a kunai and lifting his headband showing his sharingan eye wile Asuma took out his knives.

Ten-Ten was about to attack when Shikamaru grabbed her arm. "We need a plan." Ten-Ten nodded and Shikamaru looked at Ino and got an idea.

"Okay, we are not heavy fighters so we just need to wait for Naruto and Sasuke, so in the meantime let's try to capture him. Ten-Ten, you distract him however you can, while I try to capture him with my **Kagemane no Jutsu.** When that is done, Ino take over his body and there we tie him up and go help the senseis. Sakura prepare if anything goes wrong. Understood?" Everyone nodded and Shikamaru smirked. "Let's go."

Shikamaru and Ten-Ten walked slowly at the masked nin who had a calm composure. "Please leave. I don't want to be your killer."

Shikamaru smirked "That's our line." Then Ten-Ten opened a scroll that threw a barrage of shuriken and kunai towards the masked nin.

But what they didn't expect was the speed he had. In the blink of an eye, faster than the weapons thrown he was next to Ten-Ten and hit her on the gut sending her some feet back.

Shikamaru widen his eyes already seeing his plan failing "Ten-Ten!" He didn't have time to do anything as now the masked nin was at his side, senbon at hand, ready to stab him.

And he did.

The nin stab the senbon on his knee making him bent down on his knee. There the nin kicked him square on the face sending him crashing against a wall.

He got himself together and pulled out the senbon from his knee but when he looked up he saw the masked nin pointing a senbon to his neck. "Please give up. Or I'm afraid I will have to kill you."

But for his good luck a kunai was thrown to the nin from part of Ten-Ten that got back up, the nin grabbed it and that moment was enough for Shikamaru to roll away and throw 6 kunai with explosives tags to the nin, that they exploded some few meters away from him.

Shikamaru was sit down holding his hurt knee that started to bleed and smirked "Got ya."

"Not quite." He heard behind him and rolled to the front and stand up, standing the pain of his knee.

"But I have to admit that you almost got me in that last attack." The masked nin admitted before rushing towards him with senbon at hand pointing towards his neck.

Shikamaru ducked the attack and tried to take him down kicking his legs, but the masked nin jumped at time and threw even more senbon at the Nara that dodged by jumping out of the way with some impulse from pushing himself from the ground.

Shikamaru landed on his hurt leg and hissed of pain but managed to throw another kunai with an explosive tag, and because the masked nin was still in midair he couldn't dogde the attack. Knowing this the nin made one handed handseal, surprising the gennin and an ice mirror was created in front of him protecting him from the explosion.

Shikamaru showed surprise "I-Ice?"

The mirror broke showing that the nin nod "Yes. My bloodline the Hyouton permit me create ice out of thin air. Now you see why you can't defeat me?"

Shikamaru frowned. 'This guy was already hard to catch due to his speed and he is also great at taijutsu and have great accuracy. Now a bloodline? This seems bad...' Shikamaru thought.

"If you give up now, you will all leave with your lives. This is your last chance." The nin warned but Ten-Ten threw at him another barrage of kunais all with explosive tags.

The nin saw this coming and move out of the way quickly before the explosion occurred. When it occurred it got some nearby boxes on fire.

"If that is your answer..." The masked nin said before throwing a barrage of senbon at Ten-Ten that widen her eyes thinking she couldn't evade them in time. Luckily...

 **"Kagemane no Jutsu! (Shadow Imitation Technique)"**

At that Ten-Ten shadow connected with Shikamaru's that using the light of the burning boxes managed to create the technique. Once controlling Ten-Ten body he made her jump out of the way and she hit the railing and sit against it tired and still afraid.

She looked at him with a smile "Thanks!" But Shikamaru was frowning.

"Don't thank me yet." He said and the masked nin turned to him.

"So I guess the head must go down first..."

He threw him a barrage of senbons that he managed to dodge the most part but at least 4 senbons hit different parts of his right arm numbing it. Plus he landing once again on his bad leg make him bent down in pain. He looked at the nin that was just looking at him.

"Nara-san; Why do you fight?"

Shikamaru looked with defiance at the nin "For my friends and village."

The nin nodded "Then you can go knowing you died for what you believed in." He was about to throw another barrage of senbons but jumped back to avoid the kunai and shurikens that fell from the sky.

Shikamaru looked back and saw Ten-Ten still resting at the railing, but she was smiling.

He looked back at the nin and in front of him landed Naruto and sasuke that got in their respective fighting positions.

Naruto/Sasuke-kun!" Screamed the girls glad that back up arrived.

Shikamaru smirked "You took your time."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at him and smirked back "It was a long way." Sasuke said.

"Go and rest Shika. We got it from here." Naruto said and Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief and sit down and started to pull out the senbons from his arm.

Naruto then turned to the nin "Hey Haku."

Sasuke eyed to him "You know him?"

"Her." Naruto corrected him and Shikamaru groaned.

"I got beat by a girl." He complained while taking the last senbon out.

"Whatever let's go." Sasuke said and Haku sighed.

"I don't want to fight you Naruto-san."

"Me neither but you left me no other choice." Naruto said with a sad smile.

"Then please forgive me. **Makyo Hyosho (Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals)"** Haku said and both, Naruto and Sasuke were trapped in an ice dome with Haku.

"Shit." Shikamaru said trying to get up with help of Ten-Ten and Ino and Sakura came to them.

"We were useless..." Ino said looking down but Ten-Ten squeeze her shoulder.

"Everyone but Shika was."

"When did you get so good at fighting? I remember you being a lazy bum at the accademy." Sakura asked and the Nara heir smirked.

"It happens when an idiot drags you to train."

Ten-ten sighed remembering his teammates antics and looked at the dome "Now what?"

Shikamaru frowned "We hope they beat this guy."

"Girl."

"Shut up."

 ***Kakashi and Asuma vs Zabuza***

Asuma blocked once again a slash that Zabuza tried to give him with his Trench knives covered in chakra. "This is going nowhere."

"We just need to keep pushing." Kakashi said before the air started to get cold and Zabuza let out a chuckle. They looked around and saw an ice dome at the part where the gennins where.

"It seems that your brats are done for." Zabuza stated before Kakashi and Asuma glared at him.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi demanded.

"That is Haku's best technique. Once your trapped inside, you will leave without your life." Zabuza said sadistically and the Konoha jonin frowned even more.

"But, I see the brats outside so I wonder who is inside?" Zabuza said and Asuma eyes widen while Kakashi narrowed.

"Naruto and Sasuke..." Kakashi muttered and Zabuza laughed.

"So those were their names, interesting." Zabuza said already declaring both gennin dead.

"We need to end this quick." Kakashi stated and Asuma nodded.

"Agreed." Then he put away his trench knives and Kakashi raised a brow.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked.

"Giving up already?" Zabuza asked in mocking way but Asuma smirked and lifted his right sleeve to show a summoning tattoo.

"Just going to use my father legacy." Asuma said and bit his thumb to draw blood and press it against the tattoo.

"I won't let you!" Zabuza screamed as he sprinted towards Asuma ready to kill him but he was to late.

 **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Jutsu)"** Asuma screamed and smoke appeared. Zabuza was about to slash him but the sword was intercepted by a big, thick, black bo staff that was being held by Asuma.

"What the?" Zabuza wondered out loud.

"Is that?" Kakashi asked recognizing the staff and Asuma nodded smiling.

"Yes, this is Enma, the monkey king, My father summoning. And I'm going to honor his name by defeating you with this!" Asuma said and a chuckle was heard from the staff.

 _ **"That is the spirit young Sarutobi! Now let's defeat this fool together!"**_ Enma screamed and Asuma smirked.

Using the staff he push the sword up and before Zabuza could get it back together Asuma kicked him pushing him back. Using that opening Kakashi jumped trying to kick him again but Zabuza blocked the attack with his sword and pushed Kakashi back and went back to Asuma.

But Asuma swing at his leg but Zabuza jumped on time, but Asuma pulled back the staff and swing down the staff to hit him on the head but Zabuza predicted this and managed to block the attack, but because the strength of Enma, zabuza was pushed to the floor, landed on his back and even cracked the floor a little bit.

Zabuza pushed away the staff and jumped away and stabbed his sword on the ground. "Let's see how you deal with this!" Then he started to make handseals but Kakashi that got back up started to copy him and then they both shout.

 **"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu! (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet)"** They both screamed at the same time and two water dragons appeared from the water below and went to clash against each other.

"Asuma! Now!" Kakashi screamed and Asuma nodded, put the staff on his back, and started to make handseals.

 **"Katon: Haisekisho! (Fire Release: Burning Ash Pile)"** Asuma screamed and shot a cloud of ash towards Zabuza that got engulfed in it. Zabuza noticing something was wrong jumped back and tried to grab his sword.

But it was too late.

The cloud exploded sending Zabuza a good meters back with some burnings, due that he managed to avoid big part of the explosion, but he dropped the jutsu so when he landed, Kakashi's water dragon crashed against him sending him flying back.

He tried to stand back up, but he failed. He wasn't 100 percent healed from last time and the hits of the staff, plus the explosion and know the dragon took his toll.

"Stay there. We got even more, y'know?" Asuma asked getting his hands on the staff once again.

"You lost Zabuza." Kakashi stated and Zabuza barely stood up and it seems he was going to fall at any second.

Then an explosion was heard and they turned to the ice dome. They saw Shikamaru and Ten-Ten jump to the right while Ino and Sakura jumped to the left to avoid the gigantic ball of fire that destroy almost half of the dome. Then the dome destroyed itself. Zabuza knew what that meant.

Haku lost.

"No..." Zabuza whispered and Kakashi saw the opening.

"Asuma now!" Kakashi screamed and Asuma nodded.

 ***Some Minutes Before, Ice Dome***

Naruto and Sasuke were trapped in the Ice dome that was full of ice mirrors. "What is this?" Naruto asked and the Image of Haku appeared in a mirror in front of them.

"This is my ultimate technique. Give up now, or suffer the consequences." Haku said and Sasuke smirked.

"If it is ice, I can melt it." Sasuke stated and made the handseals for...

 **"Gokakyu no Jutsu!** **(Fire Release: Great Fireball technique)"** Sasuke screamed and from his mouth he threw a ball of fire towards the Mirror that Haku was. Haku disappeared from the mirror and the fireball crashed against the mirror just for nothing to happen.

"What?" Sasuke asked shocked and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"It is useless." Haku said from a mirror from behind them and threw a barrage of senbon at their back.

They all hit. Sasuke screamed of pain while Naruto grunted not really feeling that much because Jioungu, thank Kami that his mask will not break that easily.

"Maybe a combined attack..." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded and they both made the handseals for the same Jutsu.

 **"Gokakyu no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)"** They both screamed and shot two fireballs to the same mirror that Sasuke shot before and it cracked up, but then it fix itself.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Naruto said and Sasuke 'Tched'.

"I already told you that it is useless." Haku said and now she made a spin throught the mirrors throwing senbon from 360 degrees.

Sasuke falled to one knee and Naruto remained standing. Then Naruto hit one mirror. "Shika! Are you there?"

 ***Outside the dome***

"Yeah! What's going on!?" Shikamaru asked holding his numbed arm that was coming back to his senses.

"Think of a plan! Quick!" Naruto screamed and Shikamaru got himself on his thinking position trying to think of something quick.

'Don't fail me now brain!' He screamed in his mind.

 ***In the Dome***

Naruto was going to throw another fireball when he noticed a senbon pointed to Sasuke that was standing up. Without Hesitation Naruto tackled him. "Move!"

What Sasuke saw paralysed him.

The senbon targeted to him got Naruto on the head.

They both fell and Sasuke sit up and looked at Naruto that wasn't moving. "Oi, Dobe." He said but no response.

"Hey Naruto." He shake him but nothing.

"Okay, this isn't funny." Sasuke said and shake him more roughly.

"Naruto wake up!" Now he screamed, but nothing.

"NARUTO!"

He looked at Haku that seemed shock "I-I Didn't want to..."

Sasuke didn't care, she killed Naruto.

His friend.

His rival.

His brother.

His family.

He saw red and with a cry of war he attacked to avenge him.

 ***Outside the dome***

Shikamaru and the rest heard to Sasuke screaming Naruto's name and got worried. "Sasuke! What happened?!"

"She-She-She Killed Naruto!" Sasuke screamed and Shika lost all his strength in his body.

Ten-Ten felt tears in her eyes and both Sakura and Ino gaped.

"Sasuke..." Shikamaru started.

"What!"

"…Give her one from my part." Shikamaru asked and didn't got response but he knew he was heard.

 ***Inside the Dome***

 **"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu! (Fire release: Phoenix flower Jutsu)"** Sasuke screameed and threw 6 fireballs at the mirrors he saw Haku.

"You're getting slower!" He screamed in rage. In all this time he had see red.

Haku went to the ceiling and threw a barrage of senbon to Sasuke that took his kunai to deflect them. He saw them all slower.

He deflect them all but one that was going to his neck. He close his eye for the impact that never come.

"Oh Sasuke. What would you do without me?" He heard Naruto's voice and opened his eyes to see Naruto standing up holding the senbon. Sasuke could only hug his alive friend.

"YOU ARE ALIVE!"

Naruto hugged him back "Yeah, later I explain how. Now, we need a plan." Sasuke nodded and Shikamaru that heard said "I got an idea. But it depends on Sasuke."

"Why?" The Uchiha asked.

"Naruto, look at his eyes." Shikamaru ordered and Naruto did that and smirked at his friend.

"Congrats Sasuke! You activated your sharingan."

Sasuke took a kunai out and see the reflection and smirked seeing one tomoe in one eye and two in the other.

'Probably when I thought that Naruto died...' He thought and knocked the dome wall.

"So, what's the plan?"

Outside Shikamaru smirked "Make sure she keeps moving and when she is about to pass through this mirror," He knocked the part he was told the mirror was "Sasuke tell me. Then you will know what to do."

"Got it!" Naruto said and turned to Haku that was looking at them from a mirror.

"you almost die. Give up now." Haku said but only recived kunais and shurikens.

She started to move again and when she was about to pass the mirror Shikamaru said Sasuke screamed "Now!"

 **"Kagemane no Jutsu!"** Shikamaru said from outside and his shadow streched towards the mirror just as Haku passed it, and she got paralyzed there in the mirror.

"Attack now!" Shikamaru said trying to maintain the Jutsu and Sasuke and Naruto made the hand seals.

 **"Gokakyu no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)"**

 **"Futon: Daitoppa! (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)"**

They both screamed and Sasuke threw a big fireball and Naruto a powerful gust of wind with the chakra they had left. The attacks mixed making the fireball even bigger and stronger than before.

Haku widen her eyes behind her mask and tried to move with no luck, When the attack was inches from her Naruto screamed "Shika move!"

Haku got back to control her movements but it was too late and the attack hit her destroying great part of the dome and Haku was sent flying against the railing wall.

 ***Outside the dome***

"Shika move!" Was heard from inside the dome and Shikamaru saw some orange light inside. He free the shadow of Haku that was in the mirrors and he managed to create a shadow with an torch that Ten-Ten had.

"Get out of the way!" He screamed and tackled Ten-Ten to the right while Ino pushed Sakura to the left and jumped that direction.

They dodged the gigantic fireball that destroy a big part of the dome and saw Haku crashing against the railing wall with her mask destroyed, revealing her face.

Then the dome started to break due that Haku wasn't controlling it anymore and out of there came out coming both...

"Sasuke-Kun/Naruto!" The girls screamed once again and Ino and Sakura threw themselves at Sasuke that ducked to avoid them.

"I knew you would do it." Shikamaru stated with a smirk on his face but it left when Ten-Ten talked.

"Shika..."

"yeah?"

"Can you get off me?" She asked blushing and Shikamaru blushed too seeig he was on top of her. He quickly moved to the side and apologize.

Naruto and Sasuke were still walking towards the hurt Haku that looked at them with sadness in her eyes.

"I failed. I am just a broken tool..."

Everyone was curious about that "What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked and Haku told them the story of how Zabuza saved her from his father and a mob that killed her mother when they discover they had a bloodline.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and Naruto was frowning as Shikamaru while the girls were gaping.

Naruto was thinking of something to say but Sasuke did it first. "12 years ago the Kyubi no Yoko attacked our village and many people were framing the Uchihas on doing it. Because of that we were ostracized from the village little by little. There was even planned a coup from what I heard. But thanks to negotiations with the Hokage nothing happened."

Haku looked confused "And why does this relates with my story?"

Sasuke bent down to look at her at the eye "Because now we are being accepted little by little. You can be accepted too. Join us at Konoha. Zabuza can come too. I bet you two will be welcomed." Sasuke said with a smile.

Haku after some thought smiled "I would like that."

Naruto smirked "Then it's a plan. Now let's stop the jonins from fighting and..." He was interrupted by Kakashi scream.

"Asuma now!"

 ***Asuma, Kakashi and Zabuza***

Asuma nodded and threw the staff at the feet of Zabuza that went spinning in the air. Zabuza with the few strengths he had left, he jumped to dodge.

But what he wasn't expected was that the staff returned back to his original form when it got behind him and grabbed his arms immobilizing him. The strength of Enma plus his own lack of strength made it impossible to break free.

 _ **"Got You!"**_ Enma said and Kakashi got into a crouched position and hold his hand. Then lighting could be seen coming out of his hand.

"Now I finish you..." He said and started to sprint towards the immobile Zabuza that was trying to break free with no result.

 ***With the kids***

"No!" Haku screamed trying to rush towards her master but Sasuke grabbed her hand at time.

Haku looked at him with tears in her eyes and screamed "ZABUZA-SAMA!"

 **"Raikiri! (Lighting cutter)"** Was heard from that side of the bridge.

 **"And done! As promised this chapter was long. 6000 words. Can you believe it? I barely can. As promised this chapter was packed with action and I hope I did well on my first, gigantic fighting scenes. And about Zabuza, I let you decide if he lives or dies. Leave your vote on the reviews or PM me. Also I'm searching for an artist that can make the cover image for this story. If you have a good drawing that could work as cover image, send it at this mail . I would really appreciate it. And that's all! Remember to vote for Zabuza-sama life and you can always leave normal reviews if you want to. Follow and favorite the story and Till next time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Goodbye Wave, Hello Konoha.


	10. Chapter 7: Goodbye Wave, Hello Konoha

Chapter 7

 **Guess who's back? Back again. Guess who's back? Back again. If you're answer is Roy D. Harper, then you are a winner! You won all my respect and love that I can offer. And this brand new chapter if you don't want my respect and love. This chapter will be more like a filler than the main story. But I bet you're wondering if Zabuza will live or die, right? Well the answer is...**

 **In the story! So let's go at it!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _ **"Summoning/Biju Speaking"**_

 _ **'Summoning/Biju thinking'**_

 **Jutsu Name**

 **Chapter 7: Goodbye Wave, Hello Konoha**

The time seemed to slow down for Zabuza. He started to think about everything he had done. When he was offered to join the swordsmen after murdering his class. When he found and save Haku. The revolution he planned against the Mizukage. Working for Gato. Now his only regret was not to tell Haku, how much he loved her as her own child. If he could tell her now...

He closed his eyes waiting for the impact. But it never came. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Kakashi's **Raikiri** went through some sort of wall made out of the concrete of the bridge. He recognized that jutsu.

He turned around to see the blonde brat with his palms pressed against the bridge surface.

"Naruto?" Asuma asked seeing one of his gennin save Zabuza's life.

With the few chakra and time he had left, Naruto made a jutsu that created a wall out earth, this case concrete, to stop Kakashi's attack. He needed to save him for Haku's sake.

"We think they can help us." Naruto said and both jonins gave him a look.

"How a Nuke-Nin can possibly help us?" Kakashi asked getting his hand free from the wall and deactivating his Raikiri.

"He is like a mercenary, right?" The both men nodded "But he doesn't do it for selfish reasons, he does it to finance a revolution on Kiri." When he talked with Haku for the first time, she mentioned someone that was planning some revolution from where she came from.

Putting the pieces together, it make sense that it was Zabuza planning a revolt against Kiri.

"And why is that any better?" Asuma asked.

"Because Konoha is trying to do something similar." Kakashi said and Asuma turned to him. Then it hit him.

Kakashi's father was one of the first Konoha's shinobi to try to rescue Kiri's bloodline users. After that and many attempts failed, Konoha had been founding a small revolution against Kiri. He knows that from what Minato had told him.

Zabuza looked at Naruto with wide eyes "How did you know?"

Naruto smirked and shrugged lazily "Lucky guess."

"So... We help him?" Asuma asked his fellow jonin that shrugged.

"It sounds beneficial for both sides. It all depends on him now." Kakashi said turning to Zabuza that was thinking about something.

He then looked at the jounins "Get the monkey off me, and let's go to Konoha already."

Haku let a watery smile and hugged the closest person that it was Sasuke. Then they heard clapping from behind them.

"Well, this is sure a nice moment. It's a shame we must finish you all." They turned around to see Gato and his army of mercenaries in front of him all smirking maliciously.

Zabuza growled and Asuma and Kakashi narrowed their eyes. Sakura, Ino and Ten-ten didn't know what to do. Maybe they are only thugs but, they beat them in numbers.

Sasuke, Shikamaru and Haku all ran out of Chakra with their fight and Naruto wasted what little chakra he had, to save Zabuza.

"Stop!" A child voice screamed and they turned to see Inari with a crossbow at hand and with the rest of the village armed with what they could find behind him.

Gato looked surprised "W-What is this?!"

Inari stood in front with confidence in his voice "This is our revolution! We're here to stop you!"

Gato smirked "Whatever. Kill them quickly." Gato ordered and the mercenaries attacked.

The battle was short. The village surpasses in number the mercenaries and with the help of Asuma and Kakashi, they beat the mercenaries. Now for the head.

Gato was cowering trying to crawl away of the rage of the villagers. But they grabbed him.

That the day was the last execution in Wave.

 ***Some Days Later***

After some days, the bridge was finally build. There was a party, celebrating Wave's heroes. There was music, dancing, food, stuff that parties have.

Haku and Sasuke danced together, for Ino and Sakura ire, while Ten-Ten and Shikamaru danced with each other. Naruto was just watching from the sidelines his friends having fun. Maybe his brother was somewhat right, their first real mission was something big.

He looked at the people dancing, and he would invite someone to dance or accept a dance invitation that was given to him, but his thoughts were on certain Suna girl. It seems that after all he have a crush one her. Maybe she could invite her somewhere when they see again.

Luckily he wasn't the only one thinking about a girl. His sensei was next to him taking a drag of his cigar watching the stars.

Those two were lost cases.

 ***The Next Day***

After saying their goodbyes to Tazuna, Inari, Tsunami and the rest of Wave, the two teams plus Zabuza and Haku, where heading back to Konoha.

Haku and Sasuke were talking to each other while being watched by Ino and Sakura that were fuming of anger. Shikamaru and Ten-Ten were also talking to each other about the recent mission.

Kakashi was reading his book while Asuma was smoking his cigar. Zabuza and Naruto were walking side by side in silence.

It wasn't uncomfortable silence, but it wasn't comfortable neither. They were just walking in silence. Untill...

"Thanks." Zabuza said and the group looked back to see Zabuza looking at Naruto.

Naruto looked at him confused "For?"

"For giving me and Haku another chance. For saving my life. That's why I'm thanking you." Zabuza explained and Naruto smirked.

"No problem. Haku is my friend and you're one of her valuable people. That's make you valuable for me too."

Zabuza smirked showing his sharp teeth. "So I guess I'll cover your back now."

The rest of the trip was made up of mindless chatting until night arrived and they camped, some kilometers away from Konoha.

 ***Boy's Tent***

It was night fall and there were three tents. The boy's tent, the girl's tent and the jounin tent. The Jounins were switching to make guard.

"So you're going to tell me how you survived?" Sasuke questioned his blonde friend who scratched the back of his head.

"It's complicated."

"We got time."

With a sight Naruto started "Do you remember when I used that forbidden jutsu on my birthday?"

Then Naruto told him about Jioungu, it's abilities and how it work. Sasuke was pretty creeped out but held a serious face.

"So, you're immortal?" Sasuke asked and Naruto and Shikamru looked at him and then to each other.

"I haven't saw it that way." Naruto confessed.

"Me neither." Shikamaru said.

"That's a handy ability y'know." A rough voice said from outside the tent that made the boys jump. It was Zabuza's.

"H-How much did you hear?" Naruto asked getting his head out of the tent to see Zabuza looking at him with a serious face.

"Enough." He simply stated but he smirked "Don't worry. You're secret is safe with me. I told you, I have your back"

Naruto nodded with a smirk "Thanks."

Zabuza turned away and looked at them, Shikamaru and Sasuke got out of the tent, "Don't sweat it. And Sasuke."

"Yeah?"

"Don't get to intimate with Haku." Zabuza warned him who blushed and Naruto and Shikamaru chuckled.

Then they went to sleep, included Zabuza that finished his watch turn and changed with Asuma.

 ***Next Day***

The group woke up and had a quick breakfast to get to Konoha the fastest. They were just some kilometers away.

They stood up and started to walk. They couldn't go jumping from the trees due to team 7 few experience.

After an hour or less they saw Konoha's gates. For Zabuza and Haku were starring at them while the Konoha's shinobis were already going forward.

In their way they could see many people seeing Zabuza. Some were wondering who Zabuza was and others that recognized him were wondering why was he here.

"This is gonna be a fun talk." Zabuza muttered under his breath and Haku nodded. This will be indeed interesting to watch.

 **And done! Okay, I know this wasn't my best chapter, but it was just a filler, so don't kill me yet. The next chapter is the start of a new arc. "Preparation Arc" it's it name. You'll see why next time. And that's all! Review your opinion that I enjoy reading, follow and favorite and Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: The Training Plan.


	11. Chapter 8: The Training Plan

Chapter 8

 **I'm Back! I hope you weren't waiting to much for this chapter. But worry not, that the chapter arrived. Now, this is the start of a new mini arc that I created called "Preparation arc."This chapter will be shorter because is the introduction of this. Now to the stroy!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Jutsu Name**

 _ **"Summoning/Biju Speaking"**_

 **'Summoning/Biju Thinking'**

 **Chapter 8: The Training Plan**

"I see, I see something... green!"

"A leaf"

"Yep."

Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane, the eternal gate keepers, were trying to kill time. They already tried to sleep but they weren't tired, so they decided to play a game.

"My turn. I see, I see something...green."

"A leaf."

"Yeah."

"Why are we playing this again?"

"Because you want to sit your ass here all day instead of going out on a mission, and you somehow convinced me to stay here with you."

"Be a guard is a great honor!" Izumu said to his partner offended that just waved it off.

"Sure, sure. Hey look, it's Asuma's and Kakashi's team." Kotetsu said pointing to the jonins and the genins.

"Yeah and it seems that they bring someone." Izumu said looking at two figures accompanying the group.

When they had a closer look on the tall figure they froze for some seconds. Izumu opened a bingo book and looked at Z section of the book.

'Zabuza, Zabuza, here.'

He looked at the image of the bingo book and then at Zabuza. Image. Zabuza. Image. Zabuza.

"Z-Z-ZABUZA!" Izumu screamed and Kotetsu looked at Kakashi for an explanation.

Kakashi was scratching the back of his neck nervously "It's a long story actually. But we need to talk with the hokage."

"So let's us pass. Now." Zabuza growled and both guards hugged each other out of fear.

Asuma sighed "Come on guys. Let's go." Then the two teams plus Zabuza and Haku passed the gate and enter the village, leaving Izumu and Kotetsu still hugging and confused.

"What did just happen?" Izumu asked his partner without breaking the hug.

"I have no idea."

 ***Market District***

"You think they will be fine?" Ten-Ten asked her teammates plus Sasuke that joined them after dropping Zabuza and Haku at the Hokage tower. Kakashi and Asuma stayed there too.

Shikamaru shrugged "Probably. Asuma-Sensei and Kakashi-Sensei stayed there to back up Zabuza and Haku."

"Yeah. Besides what is the worst that could happen?" Naruto asked trying to make the situation less tense.

"Probably execution." Sasuke said and Naruto elbowed him.

"Nice way of killing the atmosphere."

"Hnn."

"Well I need to go and help dad at the shop. See ya." Ten-Ten said before leaving to her family shop.

"I should go too. I have to go back home or mom will get troublesome." Shikamaru said and left Sasuke and Naruto alone.

"Wanna spar a little bit?" Naruto asked his friend that nodded.

"Let's go."

 ***Hokage Tower***

"Now, why would I accept you two in my village?" Minato asked the former Nuku-Nin and his apprentice.

Kakashi raised his hand "Well, we think that they can-"

"Kakashi; I'm pretty sure they can talk by themselves." Minato cut him off and Kakashi nodded. Asuma looked at his friend as he scratched his neck. He wasn't allowed to smoke inside the building.

Zabuza cleared his throat. "Hokage-sama; Me and my apprentice Haku, would like stay in Konoha. Any position would do. Shinobi or civilian. We don't care."

Haku nodded her head and Minato nodded slowly "I know that. But you didn't answer my question. Why should I let you stay in my village?"

"We can give you info about Kiri." Haku said and Minato nodded with a serious expression.

"Is that true?" He asked towards Zabuza that nodded.

"Yeah. I was a member of the seven swordsmen. I have info on Kiri. And I doubt that they had changed their operation system." He explained and Minato nodded.

"I'll have to ask the shinobi council on this. But I think they will accept. In the meantime, you two will have to wear chakra suppressing seals. Is that fine?"

Zabuza and Haku nodded and Minato smiled. "Good. Asuma, Kakashi; You are responsible on them. Now take them downstairs to get the seals. Dismissed."

Once outside, Kakashi opened again his little orange book. "That went well."

Asuma nodded as he lit a cigar "Yeah. And knowing the shinobi council, the most probable is that they will be at our side."

"Then there is a chance that we can become shinobi?" Zabuza asked and Kakashi shrugged.

"Who knows? I'm not that good at politics. But I have an idea, and I might need your help, Zabuza-san."

"And what is it about?" Zabuza questioned and Kakashi closed the book as he eye-smiled at the man.

"It is a surprise. And Asuma, can you call Gai and Kurenai to meet us at the usual baar? This might interest them too."

Asuma nodded and then they escorted Zabuza and Haku to the T&I Department.

 ***Later That Day, Namikaze Compound***

"I'm back!" Naruto screamed as Mito ran to him to hug him.

"NARU-NII! How was your mission? Why did you take so long? Are you hurt? Hungry? Thirsty? Are you-"

"Mito, breath." Naruto told his younger sister that nodded with a smile. "And for my mission, it was fine. Hard, but fine."

"I bet that for you, everything could be hard." Menma said mockingly and Naruto gave him a teasing smile.

"Yeah, I know. Saving a country is _soooooo_ easy for the great and powerful Menma." He teased and Menma frowned.

"What do you mean by that?" He demanded and Naruto smirked.

"My mission. It was to save the country of Wave from an evil dictator. You know, everyday stuff."

Menma frown deepened before storming out of the house as he pushed Naruto with his shoulder. Mito watched at her older brother with worry. "Are you okay?"

Naruto nodded as he watched Menma leave. "Yeah. Just thinking a lot." He said before leaving to his room.

 ***The Good Leaf Bar***

"My youthful rival! May I ask, why you call all of us into this meeting!?" Gai screamed to Kakashi that was still reading his book.

"Oh, Gai. You arrived." He said and Gai fell on the face first on the table.

"Damn your hip and cool actitude."

Kurenai cleared her throat "Can you please go to the point instead of making the fool?"

Kakashi nodded "Sure. We're just waiting for one more person."

"Sorry I'm late!" Kushina said in her jounin uniform as she sat next to Kurenai in the table.

"Kushina-sensei?" Kurenai asked seeing the red-head woman that was her sensei when she was a gennin.

Kushina nodded "Hm. Kakashi invited me over."

Kakashi closed his book "Now that we're all reunited, let's go to the topic. Do anyone knows what happen at the end of the month?"

Asuma took a puff from his cigar "The Chunin Exams. Right?"

Kakashi nodded "Right. So, I was thinking to write our cute little genins for them. Asuma, you saw your team on the bridge. They can handle their own. Don't you think?"

Asuma nodded with his eyes closed. "That's true. Naruto is definetly the force of the group, for not mentioning he is a jutsu specialist, thanks to Orochimaru. Shikamaru is good at thinking any strategy when the situation calls for it and his Taijutsu had improved since the first time I saw him. And Ten-Ten is a weapon specialist and she may lack the physical resistance of those two, but she can hold her own."

Kurenai hold her chin "Kiba is still to brash and arrogant, but he is good at Taijutsu and have great teamwork not only with Akamaru but with the rest of the team. Shino is good at the distance, he drains the chakra of his rival and then he attacks. Hinata is still shy and lacks confidence but when she puts her mind on something, she might be the strongest of the team. Fine, I'll write them for the exams."

Gai crossed his arms and held a serious expression "I don't know Kakashi. Don't you think it is a little bit soon?"

Kakashi nodded "Maybe. But, your team was destined to be with you, don't you think? A Hyuga prodigy. The Akimichi clan heir. And your own apprentice, all in the same team, under the best, and if I can say it, most youthful Taijutsu expert in Konoha."

Gai eyes were filled with flames "YOSH! Your words have motivated the flames of youth that are within me! My team will participate in this year Chunin Exams! And if they don't; I'll climb the Hokage Monument with my teeth in 5 minutes! And If I fail that, I will-"

"Okay we get it." Kakashi said waving his hand in front of him.

"I think that Mito and Menma will participate also. They are strong and they had only gotten stronger in this time. If someone is ready for this, is them." Kushina said with a confident smile and Kakashi clapped his hands.

"Then it is decided. Tomorrow morning, we will start their training for the exams. And I'll bring a friend to help us on that."

 ***Training Ground 24, 6:00 AM***

"Hey Sakura-san, Ino-san." Ten-Ten greeted the two girls that where leaning against a tree about to fall sleep.

"Hey Ten-Ten. How are you doing?" Ino asked the brown-haired girl that smiled.

"Tired. Mind if I seat here?" She asked as she pointed to the tree they were leaning against. They nodded and Ten-Ten slumped against the wood.

"Why do we need to be here so early?" Sakura complained and Ten-Ten shook her head.

"I don't know. And knowing my team, kami knows when they will arrive."

"Come on Shika. I'm not in mood for your bullshit right now."

"My bullshit? You were the one that came into my house and drag me here."

"Chouji is the one carrying you. I'm not in mood and neither is Sasuke."

Naruto's and Shikamaru's voice were heard as Naruto and Sasuke walked next to each other and behind them, Chouji was carrying Shikamaru over his shoulder.

Naruto spotted the girls and smirked. "Hey Shika, Ten-Ten is watching."

At that moment, Shikamaru regained all the energy and jumped from Chouji and stood up hands in his pockets like always. With a slight blush on his face.

"Hey." He simply said and his friends chuckled.

"Cool as they come." Sasuke said to Chouji and Naruto with a smirk making his friends nod.

"C'mon, Hinata-chan! We're going to be late!"

"B-B-B-But they a-a-a-are already here..."

"Hinata-sama, we need to show respect to our classmates."

Now it was the turn of Neji, Hinata and Mito to arrive. Hinata spotting Naruto blushed.

"H-H-H-H-Hello N-N-N-Naruto-kun..." She said and Naruto grinned at her and waved her hand.

"Hey Hinata. So, you went to pick her up, Mito?"

Mito nodded with a smile "Hm. Otherwise, she might not show up."

"YOSH! Hello friends! How are you on this beautiful morning!?" Lee asked appearing at full speed.

"How can you have so much energy in the morning?" Shikamaru asked and Chouji looked at him.

"You have no idea."

"Eh? We are the last ones?" Menma asked as he arrived with Kiba to the training field.

Neji shook his head "No. Shino-san still doesn't arrive."

"I am here." Shino said from behind the tree the girls were leaning on making them jump.

"Since when?" Naruto asked the Aburame that pushed his glasses back.

"Before Yamananka-san and Haruno-san arrived. You didn't notice me because I kept silence."

Naruto nodded as he noticed that they were all there "So, any clue why all of the senseis call this meeting?"

"And so early?" Shikamaru asked and most shook his head.

"It is because we have a surprise for you." Kakashi said shunshin into the scene with Kurenai, Asuma, Gai and Kushina.

Kiba grinned and Akamaru barked "Really!? What is it!?"

"We decided to offer you a spot on this year chunin exams." Kurenai said and Mito looked confused.

"What are those?"

Naruto grinned. "Orochimaru-sensei told me about those. It is like a promotion trial. It is divided in three parts. The ones that impress the kage of their village the most, will get ascended into chunin." He explained and Asuma nodded.

"Pretty much. We think that you guys are ready to take them. So, we will train you on your weakness to prepare you for the exams. Is that okay?"

"Yes!" The genins scream save for one that had a thinking face.

Gai grinned "YOSH! We just need to wait for Kakashi's friend so we can start!"

"That would be me." A rough voice said and they turned to see Zabuza walking towards them.

"Zabuza!?" Kurenai asked out load and Asuma chuckled.

"I should have guessed." He said taking a drag of his cigar.

Kushina glared at Kakashi. "You need better friends."

Kakashi chuckled "so, should we start?"

 **"And done! Sorry for taking so much time writing this. The thing is that I had a major author block for this story. I even thought of dropping it. But that isn't like me! No sir! So, expect to see this story more often. This arc is a short one, I think two chapters top. And that's all! Review the story that it is important to me. PM me for any doubts or suggestions. Follow and Favorite the story and me.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Some Weeks of Hell


	12. Chapter 9: Some Weeks of Hell

Chapter 9

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter number 9 of '5 Hearts'. In this one will be the 4 weeks of training that the Konoha genin will go through, until the Chunin Exams. But, as that might be too long/boring, I'll put only the first or second week. BTW, something big is coming in the story. With that said, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Taking."

'Thinking...'

 **Jutsu Name**

 **Chapter 9: Some Weeks of Hell**

"No." Menma said and everyone looked at him.

"Menma?" Mito asked her brother that started to walk away.

"I don't need to get push down by training with a bunch of idiots and losers, when a Sanin could be doing it. He will arrive soon. I can wait. See ya." He said as he got back in town.

Kushina watched with a frown, wondering how her kid could be so arrogant. The Chunin Exams aren't something to be taken lightly. Many young shinobis had died in them.

Kakashi clapped his hands "Well, time to start. Good luck to everybody.

 ***Kurenai First Group***

"Mito! Get down here and untie me!" Naruto screamed at his sister that was on top of a tree clinging like dear lif.

"No! The floor is lava! How are you not melting!"

"Lava!? I'm in middle of a goddamn lake! And the piranhas are getting closer!" They kept screaming at each other, asking for help. Kurenai sighed as she shook her head.

In her opinion, these where basic genjutsus. At the start, they tried to dispel them. But after 5 minutes of failure, they started to get desperate.

'Why to have so much chakra if you can't dispel some simple genjutsu?' She wondered and decided to dispel it herself.

Mito and Naruto blinked as they came back to reality. They looked at Kurenai that had a disappointed face.

"Do you know what you guys did wrong?" She questioned and Mito shook her head and Naruto raised his hand.

"Lack of chakra control?"

Kurenai nodded "That's right. Naruto; if Asuma is right, you know a ridiculous amount of jutsus. So I'm surprised you don't know how to dispel a genjutsu."

Naruto scratched the back of his head "I focused on getting thee jutsu down. Not how to perfect my chakra control perfect."

Kurenai sighed "And Mito, you didn't even have a clue on what you did wrong. You two need to work on your chakra control. Okay?" They both nodded. "Good. That will be your task for your first week." She said as she left them.

Mito looked down "I'm not that good." She muttered and Naruto patted her back.

"Nah, you're really talented. Hey, what you say if I tell you my training technique?"

Mito looked at him with a smile "Really? What is it? Tell me! Tell me! Tell meeeeeee!"

Naruto grinned "Have you heard of the **Kage Bushin no Jutsu**?"

 ***Gai First Group***

"YOSH! Let's go and show our beautiful village our flames of youth!" Gai screamed as he was sprinting across the village, being followed by Ino, Sakura and Ten-Ten.

The three seemed to pass out at any given second.

"I... can't go anymore..." Ino said.

"Is this the end..." Sakura wondered out loud.

"I'm... going to die..." Ten-Ten breathed out as Gai turned around and gave them his 'Nice Guy' smile.

"Don't give up! Only 100 more laps and we are done for the day!" He motivated them. His plan was to build their stamina and resistance via physical workout.

In his mind and in paper it sounded a great idea.

But he didn't expect the three kunoichis to lack that level of energy. Maybe Ten-Ten had a little more than Ino or Sakura, but their physical state was laughable.

This is going to be an intense week for them.

 ***Kakashi First Group***

"Okay, tell me what jutsus you know." Kakashi asked to Lee, Neji and Hinata.

"I don't know any." Neji said first.

"My chakra coils are too small to produce any jutsu, Kakashi-sensei!" Lee explained.

"I-I-I-I wasn't t-t-thought any..." Hinata muttered and Kakshi frowned under his mask.

"Do you at least know your elemental affinities?" Lee and Neji shook their heads, and Hinata nodded.

"K-K-K-Kurenai-sensei t-t-told me that m-m-mine is l-lighting..."

Kakashi eye smiled "That's a start. So, did she teach you any jutsu?" She shook her head and Kakashi had the urgent need to slap his forehead.

"Okay... we will start by finding your elemental affinities and then in making your chakra coils bigger." He explained and Lee raised his hand.

"Yes Lee?"

"And how are we going to do that!?" Lee asked and Kakashi eye smiled.

"In the most fun way possible."

'At least for me...' He thought.

 ***Asuma First Group***

"Do any of you use weapons" Asuma asked to Chouji and Shino that they both shook their heads.

"No-*Munch*- Asuma-sensei." Chouji said while stuffing his face with chips.

"No. My clan doesn't use weapons." Shino said and Asuma nodded.

"Well, then it is my duty to teach you how to use weapons. In this world, good taijutsu and a good arsenal of jutsus are important. But if the situation calls for it, weapons might be needed. Tell me, what was your final grade in shuriken and kunai throwing.

"4." Shino said and Chouji looked down.

"2."

Asuma nodded while scratching his chin "Well, then let's get started on that."

 ***Zabuza and Kushina first Group***

"Run!" Kiba screamed as he, Shikamaru and Sasuke where running away from Zabuza and Kushina.

"What you think I'm doing?" Shikamaru grumbled. According to their senseis, this is survival training. But in his opinion, running away from a swordsman and a swordswoman, isn't quite training.

"Shut it. Both of you. I have a feeling that Zabuza is after me." Sasuke said and Shikamaru groaned.

"Maybe because you are flirting with someone he considers his daughter?"

Kiba looked surprise "What!? You are trying to bang Zabuza daughter!?"

Sasuke grunted and opened his mouth to say something but a voice came first "So, that's what you plan to do with Haku. Eh."

They stopped and turned to see Zabuza leaning against a tree. "You know, I can't use any jutsu right now. But I can still wield a sword. So, what you say if we continue this game of 'tag'."

 ***End of the First Week***

"Hey Haku?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"What did you say to Zabuza about the kind of relationship we had?"

Haku stop putting bandages on Sasuke arm and gave him a curious look "What do you mean?"

Sasuke looked away "Never mind."

Shikamaru sighed as he had some bandages too "Zabuza was extra troublesome with Sasuke, because he thought you two had some sort of 'intimate' relationship." He said emphazising the word intimate.

Kiba grinned, as he was too with a couple of bandages "In his words; he tried to dirty Haku's innocence."

Haku blushed and Sasuke had a tint of red in his face as he still didn't look at her.

"If I was in a better mental state, I would find this funny." Naruto said as he was sit leaning against a tree.

"I forgot how to be happy..." Mito muttered and Kiba chuckled.

"Kurenai-sensei is thought, isn't she?"

"It was genjutsu, after genjutsu, after genjutsu. For a week." Naruto said weakly and Mito nodded.

"At least your body doesn't hurt." Sakura said to them and Ino and Ten-Ten nodded.

"The first three days we made 200 hundred laps across the entire village..." Ino said.

"The other three days we made physical workout..." Sakura continued.

"And the last day we had to fight him. At the end he hugged us saying how our flames of youth had grown." Ten-Ten finished and Lee broke into tears.

"Gai-Sensei! Such a great motivator! And his rival also! Thanks to him, I finally got the three academy jutsus dominated!" Lee screamed with joy and Neji shook his head.

"Yes. But you didn't have time to learn what your elemental affinity was. The paper didn't work with you for some reason. Hinata-sama and I discovered them thought."

"Which are?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Mine is wind while Hinata's-sama is water. We still don't know elemental jutsu. The man only told us to practice what we know. We were exhausted at the end." He explained while Hinata played with her fingers, not wanting to look weak in front of Naruto.

She clearly ignored the fact that Naruto was probably worse than her this week.

"I *MUNCH* think we *MUNCH* did well." Chouji said while eating his chips and Shino nodded.

"I agree. Why? Because Chouji learned to complement his style with shurikenjutsu and I learned to use my kikaichu with dual swords. It is logical to believe we made a progress."

Naruto smirked "Good for you. I wonder what will be next week?"

And so, the weeks passed on and the genins improved. Their weakest areas are more solid as they were before. Ino, Sakura and Ten-Ten have more resistance. Naruto and Mito can get out of medium genjutsus. Sasuke is learning how to use a sword and so it is Shino. Kiba, Hinata and Neji are trying to use elemental chakra into their taijutsus styles. And so on.

Now, the exams are days away, and they feel ready.

 ***Hokage Office***

"So, Iwa and Kumo are not going to send any genins again this year?" Minato asked the elders that nodded.

"That's right. It had passed 5 years since any of those two villages wanted to participate in any chunin exams." Koharu said and Homura nodded.

"Even Kiri offered to send teams this year. With the new Mizukage things had changed over there."

Minato nodded with a frown. "I see. Do we have any information about those villages?"

"I'm afraid not. They upgraded their security in both villages. Did Orochimaru or Jiraya got any information?"

Minato shook his head "No. Only the same thing of years ago. That they are building an army."

After some thought, Minato decided to call both Sanin back for the chunin exams. Who knows what might happen.

 ***Kusagakure***

"So, it is decided then?" Ay asked Onoki that nodded.

"Yes. To prove the superiority of our villages we need to show our might against the other villages."

"Why don't we invite Kiri into our alliance? The new Mizukage might be useful for us."

Onoki snorted "I refuse to ally myself with that pathetic village. Besides, after this is done, we can use their bloodline users for us."

Ay nodded "We will start during these year chunin exams. This will be, the turning point of our villages. But if you even dare of betraying me..." His fist was coated with lighting and Onoki sneered.

"Watch your tone Ay, remember who our enemy is."

 **And done! This was chapter 9 of '5 Hearts'. I know that it turned a little bad at the end, but next chapter will finally have a NarutoxTemari moment. So bear with me. Besides, the chunin exams are close and I can't wait to write about that. And that's all! Remember to leave your review that it is important for me. PM me for any doubt or suggestion. Follow and Favorite the story and me.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

In the next chapter:

"Watch it brat."

"It's you again."

"Long time no see."

"They might be a problem."

"We can use this for our advantage."

"Mind showing me around?"

"Who is she?"

"This might count as our first date, eh."

Next Chapter: The Arrival


	13. I need to say something

**Okay... I think that I need to say this.**

 **No, don't worry, I won't be dropping any story or leaving FFN. No, this is about some of my... issues.**

 **This isn't easy to say, or write in this case, but my phycologist believes this is for the best. And because I feel more comfortable writing that talking this with people that I know, here I am, sharing this with you guys.**

 **First of all, why I started to write. As the ones that read 'A Change of Heart' since it came out, you already know that I already have one-year writing fics. Well, one year ago, some weeks before the first chapter of 'A Change of Heart' came out, my mom was diagnosed with cancer.**

 **No shit.**

 **After that I started to read DxD fics and I got frustrated because the best ones that I found, were not finished. Classic.**

 **So, determinate to do a good story with an end, I uploaded the after mentioned story. And I'm not going to lie, I expected it to have 30 followers top.**

 **After that, more stories came: '5 Hearts', 'Bones', 'Frozen Time', etc. And I was getting better.**

 **But, somethings happened with my dad, in school and in a small part-time job I had, that made me fall into something that I am not proud of. If I can say...**

 **I am disappointed of myself.**

 **One day a 'friend' gave me something that he told me that will 'help me'.**

 **You probably already guessed but I'll say it anyway.**

 **Me (Insert real name here, it is too soon to tell you guys) I am a drug addict.**

 **That was harder to do than expected.**

 **Right now I am in rehab and because of that, I will put in Hiatus all of my stories. This will last some time but when I'll come back, it will be stronger and better. With more ideas for new and old stories. I read your reviews and I take them to heart. Believe me, big things are coming.**

 **And I guess that was all. I did this to say out my problems. Why I started to write and why I keep writing. I'll see you in a couple of months when I get better. Thanks for all the support.**

 **With love,**

 **Roy D. Harper.**


	14. Recovery News

**Hey there you.**

 **Okay, so I been getting help like I said last time, and the number one advice that I received from the people in there, both patients and workers, was that I do something healthy that I like. Like a sport or something around those lines.**

 **So, if you wanted to know what have I done lately, is wrestle. Yeah. WWE, ROH, NJPW style version Chile. Not really good if you are asking.**

 **Anyway, so after some time, I talked this (My problem) with my literature teacher. And he took it surprisingly well. And he told me that doing something that I love or like at least, is the best drug I can take.**

' **But Roy-sama! What are you talking about!?' What I am talking about is that I might be back sooner than expected. I expected be back in mid-September, but I'll probably be back next week. With what I'll come back? You ask. With the following:**

 **An Angel Beats Fic. I will write this because my teacher recommended me to write something about this. So, expect the use or mention of drugs in this one.**

 **A DxD fic. Remember the new story I promised so many moons ago? Well, it be out soon.**

 **A BNHA x Tokyo Ghoul Fic. Yeah, I read some of these, and I like them a lot. My turn to try this out.**

 **An upload for ALL my stories.**

 **More will come. I am better now. I even met a nice girl that I believe we might have chemistry that we might build into something (wink, wink).**

 **So yeah, I am still in rehab but I'll upload probably and luckily next week. This was pricipaly made to make you guys know that I am alive.**

 **Till next week.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**


End file.
